The Art of Being Alone
by NiteMareB4XMAS
Summary: What if that day when Izumo and Shiemi first summoned their familiars, Rin summoned one too? What if he summoned Black Rock Shooter by mistake? How will they both cope with this new situation? Especially when Rin's secret is revealed? And how will Rin get his new friend home when he's dealing with his inner struggles? And is he possibly falling for her? FIRST ATTEMPT AT A CROSSOVER
1. Prologue

_**Yeah I know I should be working on **__**A Strength of Will**__** but ever since I watched the **__**Black Rock Shooter OVA **__**and the anime, (and read the manga) I have been itching to write a crossover with Rin and Black Rock Shooter in it. So my dear readers, I advise you watch the OVA first (since in my honest opinion, BRS is more awesome in that plus it's shorter than watching eight episodes of the anime), because I will mostly be basing this story on it (the OVA, anime, manga, and even the video game all have different story plots so it is confusing!). You can find the entire OVA on YouTube too. And I am also going to change it up a bit so that this story goes smoothly. **_

_**I do not own the characters of **__**Blue Exorcist **__**or of **__**Black Rock Shooter**__**. They belong to Kazue Kato and Ryohei "Huke" Fuke respectively.**_

_**WARNING: This story will be rate M for mostly language, and gore. And **__**maybe**__** some romance too haha. ;)**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

Alone.

It is truly one of the most unique words of the human language; there are many definitions and meanings to it. In the Otherworld and to its inhabitants it means to be separate, apart, or isolated from others however, it does not mean it bothers them. Most actually prefer it…but that doesn't suggest that its denizens are always _alone._

For Black Rock Shooter and many others of the Otherworld, fighting is their way of life; it's the one thing that seems to keep them going. So it was no surprise that when she was trudging through the graveyard of nameless crosses that she was attacked by an old enemy. The black pigtailed girl was just able to intercept Black Gold Saw's King Saw blade from tearing into her back with her own Black Blade but was unable to hold her stance and was sent flying into a nearby cross from the force of her opponent's blow. Red eyes just watched her impassively as she got back up and into a fighting stance; they then roamed onto the two scars that decorated the shorter girl's torso, a ghost of a smirk appearing on Black Gold Saw's lips. Seeing where her challenger's eyes were resting, Black Rock Shooter's grip on her sword tightened as blue eyes narrowed, the all too familiar flame bursting to life in her left eye. No words were exchanged between the two, there was no need really it only got in the way, and within seconds the two fighters were clashing against one another. Loud metallic sounds of two swords colliding with one another over and over again as their owners' put all their strength behind each attack. As Black Rock Shooter deflected her foe's strikes with the Black Blade in one hand, she was charging up her Rock Canon in the other. Before she could launch her attack though, Black Gold Saw kicked her cannon to the side so that the blast was fired in another direction, the taller fighter then smashed Black Rock Shooter's face in with the flat side of the King Saw blade instantly breaking her nose and sending her flying once more. _It seems that even though I have gotten stronger, she is still a notch above me._ She thought as she tried to get up once more only to fall back down as her surroundings swirled around her. The pigtailed girl suddenly began to feel very dizzy as her vision started to blacken around the edges as consciousness slowly slipped from her. Yet before she completely blacked out she didn't miss the look of genuine surprise from her opponent…

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter~

It was just another day at Cram School for my fellow classmates and I, except the fact that my brother announced that the class was going to do a week long boot camp to get ready for the Exwire exam. And after Yukio handed out a packet for us to fill out on what Meister we were going to specialize in, I had to learn the hard way what he was talking about: aka Bon yelling at me and calling me an idiot. _Well sorry if I don't know this crap._ I thought after the three Kyoto boys explained to me what Meisters were. Then to make matters worse, this creepy teacher with an eye patch comes in and starts talking about magic circles while he starts to draw one. When he announced he was going to summon a demon from it I was in awe but when the guy actually did summon one, my mind was blown away. I mean he just summoned this badass looking demon dog, it was so cool! I began to slightly panic though when the guy mentioned a test but relaxed after the guy explained what we had to do. When Eyebrows summoned two white foxes Shiemi and I were couldn't tear our eyes away from the awesome sight. I couldn't help but snicker a bit when Bon said that had no luck with summoning along with Konekomaru and Shima. I was also very proud for Shiemi when she enthusiastically summoned what the teacher called a Greenman Spirit. I frowned though when I realized everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"Tch. You haven't tried yet idiot!" Bon growled as he pointed to my blood free paper.

"Oh." I murmured as I looked at the summoning circle on the piece of paper I held. I was about to bite my thumb and try it when a sudden thought hit me:

_What if I summon something really dangerous with my blood?_

That very thought alone encased me with fear as the image of my foster dad being possessed by Satan flashed before my eyes. If that were to happen then I would never forgive myself! I was about to ask if I could pass on doing it when Bon took a pin needle and stabbed my thumb. "Just do it already! We don't have all day Okumura!" He snapped with aggravation. Throwing him a "fuck you" glare, I decided to get it over with and chanted the first thing that came to mind.

"Stand beside me and help me fight, girl with fire eyes that burn bright."

When nothing happened, I just slumped my shoulders in defeat. I straighten back up though when Bon began to laugh hysterically at me. "What kind of dumbass chant was that?" He gasped between fits of laughter as my cheeks burned from embarrassment. I was about to punch him in the face when the teacher dismissed us for the day, not before Bon made fun of me some more. After everyone left I calmed back down; I decided to stay behind to wait for my brother so that we could leave together. As I waited for Yukio I couldn't help but to stare at the summon paper in my hand with disappointment. I really felt like I was going to summon something when I said that chant! "Ready to go Nii-san?" Yukio asked once he entered the room and collected his stuff. I just let out a sigh and nodded but before the two of us could reach the door a bright blue light engulfed the room. My first thought was that it was Satan coming back to drag my brother and I to Gehenna but when the blue light disappeared, that thought instantly died. It was replaced with a new thought as I stared at the new arrival in the room.

_Shit, what have I done now?_

_**I can already tell I am going to have a lot of fun writing this story haha.**_


	2. Chapter 1

At first my brother and I had no idea what to do. I mean it's not every day that a girl with a giant-ass cannon attached to one arm and holding a dangerous looking blade in the other appears out of thin air! However, I snapped out of it when I realized that she wasn't moving. "Nii-san wait! We don't know if she's a demon or not!" Yukio protested as I ran to her side to check her pulse. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt that she still had a heartbeat but swore when I saw the bluish-black blood gushing from her crushed nose. "Yukio help me damn it! She's injured!" I pleaded as he looked at me and then the girl with a reluctant expression. Seeing that I wasn't going to leave the poor girl's side, my twin knelt down beside me and gently lifted the mysterious girl's head only to frown. "She's also bleeding from the back of her head. We should get her to the dorm so I can properly tend to her wounds. Uh…you should grab her things Nii-san." He added as he eyed the two weapons warily. I did what I was told and gently detached the massive cannon from her left arm before taking her blade also. I had no doubt in my mind that if it wasn't for my demonic strength I probably wouldn't be able to lift her cannon that was nearly three-quarters of my size. To avoid weird stares from other exorcists (because carrying a knocked out girl and her weapons is not a common sight at all even for the Cram School) Yukio used a key to go straight to our dorms. Once we were there my twin laid the unconscious girl on my bed before grabbing his medical kit. As he cleaned her face up a bit I took this time to actually get a good look at her.

She had long ebony hair tied into two uneven pigtails while her bangs reached past her eyes. She wore a long black, hooded trench coat that reached her ankles and that had a single white star by her left shoulder; the coat was wide open and was only held together by the drawstrings of the hood. Underneath she wore a black string bikini top and short black shorts that was held up by a leather belt and a simple black choker around her neck. She also wore black gloves and knee-high heeled boots. But what really stood out was how pale she was; it was to the point that her skin actually looked like it was just pure white! I also noticed that she seemed to be the same height as Konekomaru, maybe even a bit taller.

"It looks like she has been through some serious fights." My brother noted as removed the girl's trench coat only to see two jagged like scars on the girl's torso; one right under her left breast while the other was above her right hip. "These looked like they could have been lethal, especially this one." He added while pointing to the one near her chest. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw him frown as he finished cleaning the girl's face and the back of her head of blood. "She seems to heal fast, her broken nose is already repairing itself and the gash on the back of her head is almost closed again. However, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a concussion from that." He explained as leaned back to better examine her. It was then silent in the room as the two of us watched the unconscious girl's chest move up and down as she breathed soundly. The silence broke though when my twin turned to look at me with a serious expression. "Nii-san, do you know anything about this?" Yukio asked as he gestured to our "guest". At that moment I could feel the summon paper burning in my pocket as I smiled nervously. "Um…I summoned her?" I said uncertainly as I pulled out the paper to show him it. His aquamarine eyes just widen for a bit before narrowing at me.

"You summoned her?"

"Um yeah, we were learning about Tamers and their summonings and the guy tested to see which of us had the ability to summon so I went but nothing happened at first, but I swear I felt like it worked! I just guess it was delayed." I explained sheepishly as he pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"Then there is no doubt that this girl is a demon. You should probably tear the paper up Nii-san before she wakes up. There's no telling what kind of demon she is." He said seriously as I looked at him with shock. "Are you kidding me Yukio? She's still hurt! If I sent her back in her current state the other demons would probably kill her in an instant!" I argued and grew even more furious when he snatched the paper from me.

"She's a demon Rin! In Gehenna it's kill or be killed! She's probably really dangerous!"

"But if I summoned her doesn't that mean I have the will to keep her in line?"

At this he faltered a bit and for a second I thought I had won until a more determined look shined in his eyes. "I don't care, she's not staying." And as he said that he tore the paper right in front of my face…only for her to still be here. "What?" We both gasped once we saw that she didn't disappear. "This shouldn't be happening. I'm going to get Sir Pheles." Yukio muttered as he grabbed his keys. He then left via magic door after giving the mysterious girl one last look of distaste. It then took me a moment to realize that he just left me alone…

in a room…

with a possible high ranking demon girl…

who was now sitting up and staring at me with confusion…

Wait; she's awake?

Shit!

"Um…hi?" I said awkwardly as she continued to stare at me with expressionless eyes. _Whoa, what's up with her eyes? _I thought as I noticed them. They were bright blue like mine but what made them strange was the fact that her pupils were white and she had two white rings around said pupils. I started to panic a bit when those blue eyes narrowed at me as she stood up in a defensive stance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay! I'm not here to hurt you! In fact, my brother treated your wounds!" I said quickly as I saw her eyes shift over to her weapons that were by the door. Her eyes snapped back to me though after my little outburst. She seemed to relax once she realized that I really wasn't going to hurt her. However, she tensed up again when I put out my hand. "It's okay; I only want to shake hands with you. My name is Okumura, Rin but you can just call me Rin. What's your name?" I asked as her eyes shifted to my face, to my hand, and back to my face again. I gave her an encouraging grin when I saw her hesitantly grasp my hand with hers before giving it a tiny shake. "Black Rock Shooter." She replied quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Nice to meet you Rock-Chan! So um…what kind of demon are you?" I asked as she stared at me with puzzlement. "Demon…?" She murmured as she tilted to her head to the side. It looked like she was going to ask me something when my brother returned with Mephisto in tow. When she got into a defensive position from seeing the twos' arrival I was going to tell her it was all right until my brother whipped out both of his guns and aimed them at her. "Move and I will kill you on the spot." He hissed at her but his eyes widen when I stood between them.

"Yukio what the fuck is wrong with you? She hasn't done anything but tell me her name!"

"Rin get out of the way, we don't know how dangerous she is."

"Not until you put your damn guns away!"

"Now, now boys~, don't be so rude in front of a young lady~." Mephisto chuckled. "So Yukio put your guns away." As my brother unwillingly put his weapons away, the clown made his way towards Rock. When the clown got within two feet of her Rock seemed fine by this but when he lowered his head to get a closer look her left eye burst into a bright blue flame in warning. Not only did it shock the demon principal but Yukio as well. Me however, I didn't know how to feel at first, but if I could guess I would say extremely happy. It was weird but I guess to finally see someone else with blue flames, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. It then hit me: could this girl be related to me?

"Are you like our half sister or something?" I asked Rock after Mephisto backed off from her. Once he was a safe distance from her the blue flame in her eye went out. Before she could say anything the clown spoke up. "No, Satan cannot produce female offspring, only male. And even if he could, this girl still would not be related to you or Yukio."

"What do you mean Sir Pheles?" My brother asked without taking his eyes off of Rock. "I can't sense any demonic energy from her but I can also sense that she isn't human either. So what are you my dear and where did you come from?" The demon principal asked with genuine curiosity. He frowned though when she wouldn't answer him, instead she looked directly at me as if she was asking permission from me to speak. I gave her a small nod with a smile to show it was all right.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter…I am the "other self" of Kuroi, Mato. I come from the Otherworld." She said quietly as Mephisto's green eyes widen with awe. "I have heard of your kind, but to actually meet someone like you, in Assiah no less, is unheard of."Okay now I was confused and by the look of my twin's face he was too. Seeing our puzzled expressions, the demon principal began to explain.

"Like Gehenna, the Otherworld, as it is so called, is another dimension but instead of mirroring this world it mirrors its inhabitants. Once a person is born their counterpart comes into existence; it is said that a human's counterpart takes the pain from their hearts so that they never feel physical pain, only emotional. However this is just a theory, or is it Shooter-san?"

All eyes turned on the only girl in the room who somewhat nodded. "Yes and no…sometimes other selves never connect to their human counterparts and in some cases if a human and their counterpart have the same emotions or the same goals they merge." At this something briefly flickered in her blue eyes before she continued. "An other self can also die in two ways: when their human counterpart dies, or they die in battle with an other self and it does not affect their human counterpart whatsoever. I have also merged with my human counterpart once and have helped her."

Okay I think I'm now even more confused than before but there were some things that struck me odd.

"So let me get this straight, you're not a demon but you're not human either and you said you were someone's other self. Shit, not only did I take you from your home but you can't help your other self from here! How am I going to get you back home and how the hell did I summon you in the first place when you're not even my other self or a demon? The summonings only work for demons!"

"I have a few theories Nii-san. Since you are more powerful than most humans maybe you were able to summon something, or in this case someone, from a different dimension other than Gehenna. And for summoning her instead of your other self, well maybe your other self is already dead and the fact that you both have blue flames is the connection that ties you two together."

"I couldn't say it better myself Okumura-sensei. Might I also add that since she is also not a demon that returning her home is not as simple as tearing the summoning circle? This is all very interesting~." Mephisto added with an amused grin. "I guess until we find a way to send her back home Shooter-san here will have to live like a normal human being. Tell me, are you interested in exorcism~?"

Oh boy, I could already tell my life was about to get that much harder…

_**Okay I have to admit I kinda used some stuff from the BRS anime to explain what an other self was and also made some stuff up. My bad. ^^;**_


	3. Chapter 2

I have to thank God for inventing weekends, because if he never did then Mephisto, Yukio and I could have never pulled this off. Since I summoned Rock on Friday we have had the weekend to prepare her cover up story, because if people knew she wasn't from this dimension shit would hit the fan. Her new name was now Wakahisa, Miyako **(1) **and that she was 15 years old and that she grew up in the same neighborhood as Yukio and I. Her story was that her folks were killed by demons when she was very young and that she received spirit wounds (aka the scars on her torso) from it. Since then she has been able to see demons all her life. We also decided that she would Meister in Dragoon and Knight due to her weapons (it was going to be fun to explain how she could wield a giant cannon to everyone). So over the weekend we got a lot of things accomplished: Yukio got Rock, who surprisingly was a fast learner, caught up on the stuff we have been learning in Cram School, Mephisto set it up that she had all the same classes with me during normal school so that she wouldn't be alone during the day, and Mephisto got Rock casual clothes to wear along with some pairs of the school uniform since it was pretty obvious that she couldn't wear her normal outfit around school (or in public). Yukio and I also told her the truth about us and explained to her that she could not tell anyone about us or who she really was, so the only problem that we really had with her, and still somewhat do have, is that she's still use to everyone she meets being a threat to her. We managed to school her to the point that she didn't automatically go into a defensive stance but we couldn't break her of the habit of tensing up when she met unfamiliar people. Another thing we learned was that not only could Rock transform her cannon into this giant blade/lance but that she could summon her weapons at anytime with no problem; one pesky demon that lived in the building learned this the hard way when it decided to attack an unarmed Black Rock Shooter only to be sliced in half by her blade that appeared out of thin air.

So now it was Monday afternoon and I was proud to say that Rock did excellent on her first day of going to school for the first time in her life. Sure she attracted some attention with her unusual eyes and pale skin, not to mention she stuck close to me and was silent as ever but other than that she was perfectly fine. Instead of going to Cram School today though, Yukio, Rock and I sat on the front steps to our dorm as we waited for the rest of the Pages to join us. _I completely forgot about the boot camp this week. I guess I have been so busy worrying about Rock that it slipped my mind._ I thought with amusement as I glanced up to the pigtailed girl. Today her outfit of choice was black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and blue converse; she still wore her choker however and instead of her normal pair of gloves she wore fingerless ones. Noticing her tensing up, I looked to see that the rest of the class had arrived. _Huh, I was right; she is as tall as Konekomaru._ I thought as I made the quick comparison between the two. Bon then made some comment about the place looking like a haunted hotel while Eyebrows complained that it was creepy before the group noticed that Yukio and I weren't alone. "Oi, who's the chick?" Bon demanded as Rock stared blankly at him.

"She is Wakahisa, Miyako, your new classmate. She transferred late due to some financial issues." Yukio lied smoothly as everyone continued to eye her warily. "So she is staying with Nii-san and I at the moment since we have plenty of room here. Now let's go inside so that you can pick the rooms that you will be staying at for the week."

As the group of us headed inside, I noticed a certain pink haired monk inching his way to Black Rock Shooter. Even though I knew he was going to hit on her and that I should probably stop him, I still wanted to see Rock's reaction to him and see if she makes an expression other than confusion or indifference for once.

"It's nice to meet you Miyako-Chan~. I have to say that top you're wearing brings out those pretty eyes of yours." He complemented her as he raked his eyes up and down her figure shamelessly. Rock though just raised one black eyebrow as to say "what the fuck?" which made me snicker a bit. "Thank you…?" She said uncertainly in that soft tone of hers as Shima blinked as he realized that she had no idea who he was. "Oh my name is Shima, Renzou but you can call me Shima cutie~."

Before Rock could say anything to that, Eyebrows whacked the back of the pink monk's head with her duffle bag. "Just ignore that pervert. The name's Kamiki, Izumo and my friend here is Paku, Noriko." She said with a haughty smirk. It didn't slip by me that she didn't say Shiemi was her friend too especially since she was carrying Eyebrows' purse.

"I-I'm Moriyama, Shiemi and t-this is Nii-chan." Shiemi stuttered as she pointed to the small Greenman Spirit.

"Sorry for the idiot's behavior, he's like that with all girls. I'm Suguro, Ryuji and this is Miwa, Konekomaru." Bon introduced as Konekomaru gave a little wave.

"And the kid with the puppet is Takara and the boy in the hoodie is Yamada." I added when the other two failed to introduce themselves. Rock just nodded her head in understanding as our group headed up to the floor where all the rooms were. "All right class, the door at the end of the hall is mine and Nii-san's room so that if you need anything you can find me there. The room next to ours is Wakahisa-san's room but other than that the rest of the rooms are available." Yukio explained while pointing to said rooms. "And please make this quick so that we can get started." As soon as he said that the rest of the group went their separate ways to pick their temporary rooms for the week. I frowned when Eyebrows instantly grabbed Paku as her roommate and since each room could only hold two people that left poor Shiemi alone. It seemed like Rock noticed this too so I wasn't totally surprised what she said next. "You can stay with me Moriyama-san…if you want." She offered politely making Shiemi's green eyes widen with awe. "R-Really? Are you sure Wakahisa-san? I don't w-want to intrude." Shiemi relaxed though when Rock just nodded her head to say it was okay for the blonde to stay with her. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter~

After everyone was done settling in Okumura-sensei called all of them to the common room area so that they could began their preparations for the Exwire exam. He began to drill them on everything that they covered so far from herbs and treatments to fatal verses for demons. For Black Rock Shooter it was a bit overwhelming but she was determined to get through it. However she was having a bit of difficulty since she was now in a room full of strangers since she was only used to the twins' company along with the principal's. It did not escape her attention that every time the class would take a small break between subjects that some of the students would keep eying her carefully and the stares only got worse when she would sit close to Rin since he was the only person in the room that she really trusted (Yukio didn't count since he threaten to kill her once already).

Rin…

Even though she has only known him for a short time she felt comfortable around him. Maybe it was because the half demon reminded her so much of Mato when he would laugh or smile. The very thought of her human counterpart made her feel empty. Ever since she first merged with the other she actually felt like she had a purpose in life but when she was brought here to Assiah the connection she felt with the other girl had vanished. Black Rock Shooter didn't blame her new friend however for what has happened, how could she? Rin had no idea what was going to happen so it wasn't his fault really. She figured as long as she was here on Assiah she would protect the half demon, and the promise he made to her that he would find a way to get her back home kept her going, even if she was having some trouble posing as a human.

She was brought out of her musings when Yukio announced that they had a half hour to study before they took a test to see where each student stood. It was during this time when she picked up on the Suguro guy's conversation with his two friends with her sharp hearing.

"Something is not right with that girl; I mean she just appeared out of nowhere." She heard the blonde streaked monk whisper to the other two.

"Well you heard what Sensei said, she had some financial issues to settle before coming here."

"Yeah I know Shima but something still isn't right about her. Just look at her! No one should be that pale and what is up with her eyes? They're fucking weird."

Black Rock Shooter was going to listen on their conversation some more but her attention became focused on the sudden movement on her left. It took all her will power not jump into a defensive position but when she saw it was just Rin she instantly relaxed. "Sorry for startling you Miyako-Chan, I just was wondering if you will help me study." He said with a sheepish grin. She had learned over the weekend and earlier today at the normal school that her new friend had difficulty focusing during lectures and book work and again she couldn't blame him. Rin was like her, he rather learn things by experience rather from something like a book. So with a small nod they began to quiz one another.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room a certain group of monks continued their conversation since all three of them already knew most of the subjects that they were going to be tested on.

"I wonder if she's Okumura's girlfriend." Shima murmured loud enough for the other two to hear him as they watched the two black haired teens work together.

"I don't know Shima; they haven't acted like a couple at all. Maybe they're cousins?" Konekomaru suggested.

"Yeah I can see that since they both have black hair and blue eyes. Actually if I didn't know that Sensei was actually Okumura's twin brother, I would have pegged Miyako-Chan as his twin instead."

"Actually you are both wrong; she isn't our cousin. Wakahisa-san is a childhood friend of ours." Yukio said effectively scaring the crap out of the three monks from his sudden appearance. "Now shouldn't you three be studying instead of gossiping like a bunch of girls? Or do I have to assign more work for you three later?" That got the three Kyoto boys buried in their notes but Bon couldn't help but scowl at his for being called a girl. He then glanced over at Okumura and Wakahisa only to jump when expressionless blue eyes stared back him a foot away. "May I borrow a pencil sharpener? My pencil broke and Rin doesn't have one." She said softly. This made the blonde streaked monk blink in surprise. This was the first time he has heard her speak more than a few words! He didn't realize he was staring until an annoyed Okumura spoke up. "Oi Bon! Are you just gonna sit there and leave the girl hanging or what?" Blushing a light pink for being an idiot, the monk murmured a quiet apology before handing the pigtailed girl a sharpener to use. Nodding her head in thanks, she quickly sharpened her pencil and handed the sharpener back to Bon before she went to sit with Rin again. He then told a laughing Shima to shut up before their teacher told them to put everything away as he handed them the test. A long hour of testing then began.

**(1) Wakahisa= forever young/longevity/ancient **

**Miyako= beautiful night child**

**That's what Rock's cover name means**


	4. Chapter 3

This week has been quite busy for Rock and I. After the long exam my brother gave us Kamiki and Paku got attacked by a Ghoul and I couldn't use my sword to save them but thankfully Rock and my brother saved the lot of us. The day after that we had this surprise test where the entire class had to work together to kill a Ghoul; which ended up splitting into two. When Rock and I went after one of the Ghouls we learned that the Tamer teacher, Neuhaus, was behind the attacks. Shortly after that the guy tried to come back and kill me but thankfully Rock and my brother moved me to a different room (yeah I'm a heavy sleeper) only for me to wake up with Shiemi and Black Rock Shooter watching me. When we heard gunshots though, my pigtailed friend and I ran to the roof top to save my brother and I got stabbed by Neuhaus. Once he left Shiemi finally reached the roof top and demanded that I lay down so that she could tend to my wounds. Then a few days later my old man's familiar, a cat sith named Kuro, went berserk when it learned that the old guy died so Rock and I went with Yukio to go calm it down and once we did we decided that Kuro would now be my familiar. So yeah, we had a busy week but thankfully I was going to the beach with Shima, Rock, Kuro, and Kamiki for our first mission as Exwires. The four of us (plus Kuro) were currently on a bus heading to our destination and Shima and I were really excited. "Oh what should we do first? Should we hit the beach as soon as we get there?" I asked as I practically bounced around in my seat, an equally enthusiastic Kuro perch on my head as he wagged his two tails happily.

"Yeah man! And maybe we can hit on some hot girls too!" Shima grinned however it turned into a frown when he saw Rock, who was a few seats away from us with Kamiki, staring out the window blankly as she watched the scenery go by. "Hey Rin, I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with Miyako?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since we met her I haven't seen her smile, laugh, or even frown. It's always the same expression with her."

"She's had bit of a rough life…it's not really my place to say." I said carefully as he thought it over.

"Huh, it must have been really bad if it made her like this. Hey I got an idea; let's try to get her to smile while we are here! Or at least try to make her happy." The pink haired monk suggested as my eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" I cheered as we hand fived each other. Not long after that did the bus stop at our destination. However our mood died (well Shima's anyway) when we learned the four of us were going to be helping the local grilled squid shop sell food as we kept an eye out for the demon that was apparently causing trouble. What was ticking me off though was that no one was buying the squid I was cooking! Shima started to complain how Izumo wasn't being a team player but shut up when she appeared and chewed him out for it. "You really are an idiot." I laughed as he plopped back down in the sand after the fox Tamer left to swim. "Whatever, we still need a good looking babe to help sell these things." He huffed, quite bored. "By the way, where is Miyako?"

_That is a good question._ I thought as I searched the area for any signs of Black Rock Shooter. "Oh there she is!" I said when I spotted her walking up to the grill shop. She was wearing the black string bikini top and shorts from her original outfit and a pair of black sandals, but instead of her usual style of putting her hair up in pigtails, she had her hair down. I then noticed she looked a bit uncomfortable and started to get mad when other girls on the beach would stop and point at her. Some of them appeared to be laughing at her while others steered clear away. "Oh my God, what the hell happened to her to get those?" Shima gasped when he saw the two jagged scars on her torso. "Like I said, she's had a bit of a rough life." I said softly. I forced myself to cheer up though when Rock finally reached us. "Hey Miyako! You look nice today!" She just blinked at me before thanking me and then asked if she could help in any way. "No we're okay here. How about you go for a swim with Izumo?" I suggested but I wanted to smack myself when she said she didn't know how to swim. "I can teach you Miyako-Chan~." Shima said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. I was about to tell him to take a hike when we heard the familiar sound of Kamiki's screams. Not hesitating a second, the three of us ran down to where we heard the screams only to see the fox Tamer on the beach with a young boy. Not even two minutes went by with chatting with the boy did we see some of the townsfolk heading to the pier and when we got there we understood why. There was a giant black spot in the middle of the ocean and an old man sprouting stuff about legends about how when the sea turns black a demon would attack the village. _God these things just keep getting weirder. _I thought as we followed this old guy to a temple out in the woods. I was brought out of my thoughts when Shima nudged me. "Look behind you but don't make it obvious." The pink haired monk whispered as he glanced behind the two of us. Following his gaze I was met with a surprising sight.

About a good five or so feet behind us was a rather concern looking Kamiki who seemed to be whispering to Rock. Even though I couldn't hear what the fox Tamer was saying, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was about Rock's scars. "I have never seen Izumo look like that with anyone other than Paku. I guess she's warming up to Miyako." Shima said with a smile. We both became curious though when Izumo had her usual all-knowing-smirk as she whispered something else to Rock but quickly turned our heads forward when the purple haired girl gestured to us. When we both turned our heads again to watch them we were met with the amusing sight of Rock tilting her head to the side in confusion as Kamiki stared at her with disbelief. "Man I really wish I knew what they were talking about." Shima whined when Kamiki started to whisper some more to Rock. I couldn't help but to agree.

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter~

It was the next day after the four Exwires learned that six months ago a man went out to sea to face the Kraken only to have never returned. The four also learned that his son, Yohei, wanted to get revenge on the demon so they were assigned to watch over him for the day, but so far only Izumo wanted to keep an eye on him and refused to take a break. So that left Rin, Shima, and Black Rock Shooter back at the hotel they were staying with nothing to do. It did not bother the ebony haired girl for she took this time to go over her and Izumo's conversation from yesterday.

_They were following an old man who seemed to be a monk into the woods when Izumo grabbed her so that the two fell behind the group. "Oi, what gave you those?" The purple haired girl whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Following the gaze of concerned reddish-brown eyes, Black Rock Shooter saw that the other girl was looking at her scars. "A fight." The shorter of the two replied softly as the image of Black Gold Saw stabbing her flashed before her eyes. _

"_With a demon?"_

"_You can say that." The blue eyed girl said vaguely. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any more information about Rock's scars, Izumo decided to switch topics as a mischievous smirk broke out on her face. "So tell me Miyako, do you like a certain someone?" She asked while gesturing to the two boys in front of them, especially towards Rin. This confused the other self as she tried to understand what the fox Tamer was trying to say. _

"_Like…Rin?" _

"_Yeah, so do you like him? Because I noticed the two of you seemed to be attached to the hip."_

_Now Rock was even more confused by what the girl next to her was saying. Tilting her head to the side she asked what "attached at the hip" meant only to receive a look of disbelief from Izumo. "You don't know what that means?" When the black haired girl shook her head no, Izumo just sighed. _

"_You're worse than Moriyama I swear. Attached to the hip is a saying for when two people who seem like they are always together. So what I am trying to ask is this: do you like Rin, as more than a friend I mean."_

At that time Rock couldn't say anything because by that point the four had reached the temple, since then she has been mulling it over trying to figure out what Izumo meant about liking Rin more than a friend. Being an other self, Black Rock Shooter didn't really understand emotions all that much; emotions were left to their human counterparts. _But that's not really true either; we do feel emotions but they are so minor to what humans feel that they barely exist. It is very rare for us to feel strongly about something._ She thought as she stared out the window that Rin was perched at to see the ocean. The look of hatred from Dead Master before she demerged from Yomi and the surprised look from Black Gold Saw she saw before she blacked out flashed in her mind's eye. Then she began to think about Mato when she begged Rock to help her save her friend. This was the only time that Rock truly felt strongly for someone; whenever she thought about Mato's tearful face she felt a strong urge to protect the girl and when Mato was happy Rock felt at peace. _But that is expected since she is my other half. So did Izumo meant to ask me if I had strong feelings for Rin?_ Glancing to said boy, Rock chose to study him to see if she felt anything. Her eyes traveled to his messy blue-black hair, to his pointy ears and finally to his blue eyes that were staring right back her making her jump in surprise. "Is something wrong Miyako?" He asked with concern. When she shook her head no, the half demon frowned but nonetheless turned his attention back to watching the ocean and occasionally checking his phone. The only thing that Rock felt was bad for somewhat lying to her friend but other than that she only felt respect and trust towards him. Respect for his strength and for fighting for what he believes in and trust since she knew that he had her back in battle.

"Hey I just remembered I brought a pair of playing cards! Let's play a few games until Izumo needs us!" Shima announced after he finished reading his book. "Yeah go get them man!" Rin said excitingly before the pink haired teen left the room. "Playing cards?" Rock said curiously as the half demon blinked. "It's a set of 52 cards and there's four pairs of suits: diamonds, hearts, spades, and clubs. We use them to play all sorts of games." He explained as the monk came back with the deck in his hands.

"So what game should we play first?"

"Oh I know! Let's play Bull Shit!"

"Oooh good choice Rin, but does Miyako know how to play?" Shima asked before two pairs of eyes looked at her. Seeing that she had no clue the two boys quickly explained the rules of the game and showed her examples until she got it. So for next couple of hours they played various rounds of B.S.

"Two threes." Shima called as he placed two cards down.

"One four." Rin stated before adding a card to the pile. Looking down at her hand, Rock noticed that she had all four fours. "Bull shit." She stated bluntly as the two boys looked at her with awe. "Wow that's the first time I ever heard you curse Miyako!" Shima laughed as Rin picked up almost half the deck of cards. "That's because it was the first time she ever called one of us out." Rin mumbled as he tried to straighten the large amount of cards in his hand. The game then continued on until Rock only had one card in her hand and it was her turn. "One ace." She said calmly while placing the card onto the pile. "Bull shit!" Shima exclaimed but as Rock shook her head no, Rin flipped the card over to show that it was the Ace of Spades. "Oh c'mon! That means you lied Rin! You said four aces last time!"

"Well you're an idiot for believing me." Rin laughed. "I guess I'm lucky that Miyako didn't catch me again haha!"

"Man Miyako I would hate to go against you in a poker game! I wouldn't be able to tell if you're bluffing or not!" Shima said once he got over the lost. Before Rock could ask what a poker game was Rin spotted the Kraken in the distance. As the three ran out to join Izumo at the pier the loud cry of the giant squid rang through the air. Rock was in awe when she saw the size of the thing; sure she had gone against foes bigger than her but never once did she go into battle with something on this large of a scale. As Shima started to chant and it did nothing to the demon, Black Rock Shooter grabbed the two of them and ran when a giant tentacle came their way. "Thanks Miyako, you saved us back there!" Shima said as a giant Kuro rammed into the side of the monster squid. "It's not over yet." She said after Kuro shrunk back down to normal size after he bit the demon. And when Izumo joined them while asking if they saw Yohei, the purple haired girl tried to summon her foxes when she saw the giant demon only to have her summoning papers get soaked from a wave crashing over her. Rock was about to summon her Rock Cannon, but stopped when she remembered she wasn't allowed to use it in front of the others, but then out of nowhere a harpoon hit the Kraken. "Miyako-!" Rin called out but she was already ahead of him as she pulled out the small handgun Yukio gave her and took aim. "Go!" She shouted as she shot at the giant squid; Rin just nodded as he ran off to save Yohei.

As Rin went to go save the young boy, Shima and Izumo stood there in awe as they watched Rock shoot the demon with a determined look in her unusual blue eyes. "Did you know she could use a gun?" The monk asked without taking his eyes off the pale skin girl. "No but she's as good as Sensei is." Izumo commented, equally amazed. Rock on the other hand found the handgun to be frustrating since it did little damage to the demonic sea creature and became more frustrated especially when she ran out of ammo. By that point the three of them couldn't see Rin or Yohei since the squid blocked their view of them but Rock could feel Rin's raw power erupting as the demon turned to face him. The moment was tense until an unfamiliar voice began to shout. "You got to be kidding me." She heard Shima muttered beside her when they heard Yohei shouting "dad" back to the voice. When they all started to head to the pier where their teacher was once the commotion was over Izumo pulled her to the side once more. "You never answered my question from before." The purple haired girl stated. Rock just looked at her straight in the eye and told her the truth.

"I find him as a good friend."

"But do you love him?" The taller girl asked, catching Rock off guard.

Love?

That was one of the emotions that is the rarest among the denizens of the Otherworld and Black Rock Shooter didn't even know what it was like. Was it like she felt towards Mato? _No, I care about Mato because she is my other half but I think that's only a minor type of love, not the kind Izumo is asking me…or is it? I also care about Rin too since he is my friend but is it love? This is confusing. _She thought as they got closer to the pier. Realizing that Izumo was still waiting for an answer, she gave the other girl the best one she had at the moment.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Okay my readers this is where I'm going to go off track a bit when it comes to the Blue Exorcist anime so I am just warning you now so that you don't get confused. Basically I'm writing it like the Gale episode and the birthday episode never happened.**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

It seems that luck has finally run out for Rock and I. Shortly after Yamada was revealed as an Upper 1st Class Knight by the name of Kirigakure, Shura and she became one of our teachers, the entire class went on a three day camping trip to improve our skills when my half brother Amaimon attacked…again! It was hectic; the Earth King somehow planted a parasite in Shiemi so that he could control her and used her as bait so that Rock and I could go and "play" with him. Before I had gone after him I told Rock to stay behind and watch the others for Shura, who was going against one of Amaimon's super Goblins. I guessed that failed because after I got the snot beaten out of me (again), Rock and the rest of the gang came to save me. That really didn't go well either since Shima got smashed into a tree, Konekomaru's arm got broken, and Bon ended up being held above the ground by his throat by Amaimon himself (I had no idea where Izumo was at the time, but later on I learned she stayed at the circle barrier from Shura). Rock though managed to sucker punch the Earth King in the face before he took her by the hair and flung her over at me before he hurt the three monks. Seeing my friends hurting like that tore me up inside and after sharing a glance with Black Rock Shooter we both knew we couldn't keep our secrets anymore. I could remember our friends' shocked faces when I pulled out Kurikara and after Rock summoned her cannon in one hand and her blade in the other; her left eye bursting into blue flames as well. The battle between Rock and I against Amaimon was intense; every time I was swung back by my half brother, Rock would take my place with either her cannon turned lance or her blade and when she was flung back I would take over with fighting Amaimon. I guess at one point I lost control and blacked out because when I came to again I was back at the dorms with Yukio and Rock and when they told me what happened I knew things were never going to be the same. That didn't mean I didn't try to act like nothing happened but when my classmates wouldn't come near me I knew it was hopeless.

So it was about three months later after the incident and none of my classmates came near me or Rock the entire time. I tried to act like it didn't bother me in the slightest but on the inside I was a wreck. These guys were supposed to be my friends who said that they had my back but as soon as they learned who I really was that all changed. Even my brother avoided me! If he wasn't keeping watch over me he would go on long missions and when he was around he didn't speak to me unless it had to do with my training. The only people whom seemed to care about me at this point were Shura and Black Rock Shooter. Just the thought of Rock nearly had me in tears; not only did everyone avoid her too but since she was my "summoning", the Vatican said that if I screw up or don't pass the exam they would execute her too. As soon as I learned that I doubled my search for finding a way to send Rock back to the Otherworld; I was not going to sit here and watch her suffer from something that isn't even her fault! So when Rock and I weren't busy with normal school, the Cram School, missions, or training with Shura, the two of us would throw ourselves into any summoning/exorcism book that we could find to see if it mentions anything of Rock's kind or the Otherworld; we would stay up all night searching for answers in Rock's room until we both passed out and sometimes my room when Yukio wasn't around. By this point I didn't care if I was straining my body too much, I made a promise to my pigtailed friend that I would find a way to get her home even if it meant I died trying. And I told Shura that when she found me buried into an advance summoning book in my room (Rock went to go get us something to eat from Ukobach so it was just me); I was having a bit of difficulty since my eyes kept drooping. I began to protest when Shura took the book away from me and placed it on the desk; she then just gave me a look of bitter amusement.

"Rin, I know that ya want to protect her but ya have to remember in her world her kind fights to the death on a daily basis. Sending her back is just gonna be another form of execution." She said making me cringe a bit but I got over it.

"But if she dies at least she will be in her own world and she would get to die in battle instead of getting hanged or something...Besides she'll be connected with her human counterpart again!" I said cheerfully even though the thought left me with a strange hollow feeling inside; Shura didn't look so convinced either.

"But won't ya miss her? I mean other than me and Scaredy-cat four eyes she's really the only one ya open up to."

I just gave her an "are you-fucking-serious" look; it was then her turn to cringe. "Yeah, sorry forgot dumbass isn't really talking to ya. Swear I need to beat some sense into that one." She muttered as I rolled my eyes. "No shit, but yeah I'll miss her…that's why I saved up my allowance for something to get her and I finally had enough to pay for it." I murmured as I pulled out a simple silver chain with a matching silver star shaped locket; I then clicked it open to reveal a picture of Rock, Kuro, and I when we were at the beach for the squid mission. "I plan on giving it to her before she gets sent back."

"Oh Rin…ya have fallen head over heels for the girl haven't ya."

"What? W-We're just good friends!" I spluttered while I felt my cheeks grow warm as I imagined Rock and I as a couple. _Wait, why the hell am I thinking about that? There is no way she likes me like that! _I then realized even in my own thoughts I didn't reject the idea that I might have feelings for her.

"Only a boyfriend gives something like this to his girl, not a "good friend". Not to mention "good friends" don't snuggle with each other and wrap their tails and arms around their friend's waist protectively when they pass out. Face it Rin, yer in love with her." Shura said smugly as my face grew even warmer at the memory of the older exorcist walking in on Rock and I this morning. It only got worse when I remembered waking up first to see Rock curled up to me and smiling when I saw the peaceful look on her usually expressionless face; I then remember wrapping my arms around the petite girl and snuggling closer to her before Shura walked in before she walk out only to come back with a camera to take a picture of the scene. That was a definite fuck my life moment, especially since I couldn't do anything without the fear of waking up Black Rock Shooter to go strangle Shura.

"Heh, maybe I do have feelings for her, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to find a way to send her back to where she belongs." I said with a bitter smile. "I'll just have to get use to being a loner again."

_If I haven't been executed yet. _I added mentally as purple eyes narrowed at me as if they knew what I was thinking. Before the Upper 1st Class Knight could retort, Black Rock Shooter came back with two bentos for the both of us; as soon as I saw her I hid my present for her in my pocket. As Rock and I went back to our concentrated search as we ate, the older woman left us alone and so the two of us began another late night session…

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter~

For once in her life, Black Rock Shooter wished that Mato wasn't her human counterpart but instead Rin was. For three months she has watched the half demon push himself physically and although it did pay off since Rin could now control his flames with ease and was now practically a master swordsman thanks to her and Shura teaching him, it did not mask the mental and emotional agony that the other self could see in those once cheerful blue eyes that were now jaded from what her friend has suffered through. Rin never smiled anymore and the ones he did manage were either forced or faked and it tore her up inside. Every time she saw Rin's sad eyes she would desperately wish that she could be his other self so that she could take some of the edge off of the pain he was experiencing; Rock would gladly take the physical beatings in the Otherworld so that her dear friend wouldn't go through such hurt. What made it even worse was that Rin was pushing himself extra hard with trying to send her back to the Otherworld so that she wouldn't be executed. It made Rock feel horrible as she silently watched the half demon work so hard that it was starting to affect his health; she wanted to tell him that he didn't need to try so hard but knowing Rin he would do it anyway. So it was no surprise when the boy, who only got about two hours of sleep the night before, passed out during one of their Cram Classes. Thankfully it was Shura who was teaching at the moment and she let the poor guy rest. Rock, who now sat beside the half demon since Shiemi left to go sit with Izumo, then gently took Rin's pencil out of his hand and positioned him so that he was using his arms as a pillow instead of his textbook; the other self also did not miss the pissed off expression a certain blonde streaked monk was directing at the sleeping half demon when she did this.

"Yes Suguro-san?" Shura asked when the monk raised his hand.

"Aren't you going to wake the idiot up? Or is he too "special of a case" that he can get away with it?" Bon sneered as the only exorcist in the room glared. The red and yellow haired woman was going to chew him out but stopped when Black Rock Shooter abruptly stood up and walked over to where the monk was at before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt; Rock's blue flame flickering in and out of her eye as she barely contained the rage that she was experiencing for the first time in her life. "Leave him alone, he has done nothing to you." She said in her usual soft, calm voice but everyone in the room could hear the venom dripping from every word. "Make me! Just because that _demon _is the Vatican's pet project it shouldn't mean that he should get special privileges!" The monk snapped as he ripped himself out of her grasp. "And you! You're not even a demon or a human! You don't have emotions, you don't feel pain! You're just a thing that exists!"

It was then silent in the room as Black Rock Shooter's eyes widen before they looked down at the ground, her shoulders subtly slumping in defeat; she hated to admit it but that had hurt deeply. "That's where you're wrong." Rin's voice said as Rock's eyes grew in surprise, they got even bigger when the half demon placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Though she may not be a human or a demon, Rock does feel emotions. Sure they are minor compared to yours or mine but they do exist. And for pain? Well you try to be stabbed with a jagged sword almost as big as you twice and say that you don't have a higher pain tolerance then. You are also right about me too, I shouldn't have special privileges; sorry for falling asleep Kirigakure-Sensei, please continue the lesson."

_He really has grown up._ Shura thought but instead of feeling proud for Rin remaining composed, she felt a bitter sadness since this was a sign that the old, fun loving, hot tempered Rin was dead. He was now replaced with this collected teen that no longer smiled or brought happiness to the room; it almost brought tears to her eyes. And when her eyes roamed to each face in the room that had various levels of shock, she concluded that she wasn't the only one who realized this so with a nod of her head she continued the lecture. Rock just continued to glance every once in a while in worry as she watched her friend struggle to stay awake and grew more concerned when she noticed his hand was starting to shake as he wrote down notes. She felt another pang of guilt when she remembered that instead of making Rin go eat lunch earlier that day, she had let him persuade her to help him study for Yukio's test that was coming up. _Not to mention he barely ate this morning too._ She thought sadly as Rin's hand began to grow shakier. Thankfully Shura ended her lecture early so the class had a half hour before their next teacher came in so Black Rock Shooter pulled out their untouched lunches and shoved one in the half demon's hands. "Eat." She ordered the boy. Letting out a hollow chuckle, Rin did what he was told; satisfied that her friend was eating, Rock then began to eat her lunch too.

Meanwhile the rest of the class was still stunned by Rin's new cool demeanor; none of them would ever have guessed that the half demon was capable of being calm especially when he and a friend of his were just insulted!

Bon was honestly still waiting for the half demon to lose it and kick the monk's ass for verbally abusing both black haired teens but as he sat there and watched the two eat their late lunch with no worries, it never came. This actually scared the blonde streaked teen more than the time Rin had gone berserk in the forest!

Shima didn't know how to take this situation and Konekomaru was having a mini panic attack.

Takara didn't seem fazed at all.

Izumo was speechless; she really thought that Rin was going to seriously go off on Bon. A giant part of her was really hoping for it because then things would be normal if the two got into a fight but this…she wasn't expecting this.

Shiemi had tears in her eyes because out of all her classmates it was her that realized why Rin was now like this: they had broken him. His friends who said that they would back him up, that told him that he wasn't alone anymore, abandon him and broken his hope, his trust, and most importantly, his spirit. She realized that they had been foolish with their fear; even if Rin was Satan's son, even if he could wield Gehenna's blue flames, he was still Rin. He was still that strong hearted boy that only cared about protecting his friends and family even if it meant risking his own life…but yet they abandon him in his time of need. He was not the demon, _they were._

And her tears finally fell when she realized that Rin would never be the same again.

_**Yeah this is where I'm going to start my own twist in the series so just letting you know.**_


	6. Chapter 5

So much has happened lately that I was still trying to process it in my mind. First I learn that the Grigori was replaced by some old guy named Ernest Frederick Egin calling himself the new Pope. Then to top it all off my brother becomes the head of the Japanese branch and Paladin. Then apparently all exorcists are going on a holy crusade starting tomorrow. Honestly I did not want to think about it since it only meant less time for Rock and I to do research. And speaking of research…

"Ya know I'm starting to notice something about yer girlfriend." Shura said as she joined me once more as I was in the middle of examining a complex summoning circle in Rock's room; it was sadly to the point that I almost understood every detail that a summoning circle had and what the difference each small detail made with the summoning, that's how determined I was to help Rock. And once again, Rock was conveniently out of the room –I believe she was in the bath this time- for the woman to say this out loud. "She's not my girlfriend." I said without taking my eyes off the book I was buried in, however I could not stop the small blush that stained my cheeks. "Now what have you noticed?"

"Well, I believe she's starting to feel some actual emotions. I mean ya saw how she acted when Suguro called ya out for sleeping the other day; I saw some rage burning in her eyes…literally! Then when the prick insulted her and practically called her a waste of space I saw some genuine hurt; then I saw worry every time she would look at ya. Honestly four months ago when she first showed up, I couldn't read a damn thing from her eyes! I guess being around ya and others is starting to impact her."

As the exorcist said this I realized she was right, Rock was starting to show more emotions than ever before. Was it due to being around humans (and half demons in this case) who expressed their emotions daily? Was this helping bring out her dormant emotions and making them stronger? Would she be considered human then if she really unlocks her emotions? These thoughts buzzed in my skull as I went over Black Rock Shooter's gradual change in my mind. I then thought about her usual neutral look and how I started to notice ghosts of expressions that occasionally flicker across her face once in awhile. "I guess you're right, but what's your point?" I asked the red and yellow haired woman. "My point is that if ya send her back in that condition, she's gonna get killed. Her kind is supposed to be emotionless so it doesn't affect their fighting but if Black Rock Shooter is starting to feel this strongly it's gonna get in her way." Shura said seriously as I stared at her with disbelief, my eyes then narrowed when I detected another reason looming in her purple eyes for why she was telling me this.

"Okay out with it! Why are you trying so damn hard to keep me from sending Rock back?"

I felt a bit smug with myself when her eyes widen with shock when she realized she was caught, however, they returned to being serious again.

"Because once she's back ya gonna be all alone again Rin! Ya have to realize I'm not gonna be there for ya all the time and yer dumbass of a brother doesn't seem to give a shit about ya anymore!" She snapped angrily, she then took a deep breath to calm herself back down before continuing. "Rin, what I'm trying to say is that I'm afraid for ya. I mean ya seem to have given up on yerself since everyone learned ya secret and it seems the only thing that is keeping ya going these days is Rock, and I know yer dream of becoming Paladin isn't cutting it for ya either. I'm afraid that once she leaves ya will completely give up on life and I don't want that to happen."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, especially when tears started to slowly trickle down Shura's face. The sight of the older woman crying for me almost brought me to tears and probably would have if I hadn't shed all of them already. "I'm sorry if I make you feel that way, but I am not giving up. I made a promise to Rock and I intend to keep that promise." I said seriously and when Shura saw that I wasn't going to back down on my decision she stood up and wiped away her tears angrily. "Then I'm not sticking around to watch ya fall apart." She muttered before walking out of the room. I just went back to my book and started to jaunt down notes on anything I found important so that I could further research it later. It wasn't long before a newly refreshed Rock came back from her bath. I couldn't help but blush a light pink as I eyed her black tank top and matching black shorts that she wore as pajamas, it made her look very cute. I snapped out of it though when I realized she asked me a question. "Sorry Rock, can you repeat that? I sorta zoned out." I said sheepishly. When her unusual, circled pattern, blue eyes stared at me with worry I felt my heart clench as Shura's words from earlier whispered in my ear.

_**She's gonna get killed.**_

I just pushed that thought out of my mind and returned my focus on the petite raven in front of me. "I asked what was wrong with Shura; she seems upset about something." She explained as she towel dried her hair. "Maybe Angel pissed her off again or something. I bet it's not a big deal." I said casually as the other self brushed out her long black hair. "I guess you're right…" She murmured before grabbing a book and becoming engrossed with it. For the next few hours it was silent between the two of us as we sat in Rock's room (Yukio was on a mission but was going to be back sometime tonight so we stayed in her room instead of mine), the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of book pages being turned and the scratching of pencils against paper as the two of us took detailed notes. When I didn't hear those familiar sounds next to me anymore I turned my head to the side to see that Rock was struggling to stay awake. "How about you go to sleep Rock?" I suggested calmly as wide blue eyes looked at me with surprise. "I don't need to go to sleep Rin, I'm fine honestly!" She tried to convince me but I just chuckled. "Rock you have been rereading the same line over and over again for the past two minutes." I said jokingly at her meek expression. I then smiled softly when she let out an adorable yawn.

"Okay I will go to sleep…but on one condition: you sleep with me."

The next thing I knew was that she grabbed me in one second then I was on the small bed the next after Rock turned off the light in the room; my face then turned brick red as she laid down next to me before looking at me with her bright blue eyes. Sure the two of us have shared a bed before but that was by accident since we both passed out on it and this was the first time we were sharing a bed willingly. "You need to get more rest Rin. It's not good for you to function on so little of sleep." She murmured softly.

"But-"

"Rin, sleep." She demanded with stern eyes, they softened when I let out a sigh in defeat. "Okay Rock, you win." I whispered before pulling the covers over the both of us. _Thank God it is dark in this room. _I thought as my blush darkened when Rock snuggled closer to me so that she wouldn't fall off the twin sized bed. I guess if Rock was any normal girl she would probably have thrown me out of the room or at least made me take the other bed that was in here, but I guess it didn't make her feel awkward to share a bed with me or that she must of thought this was normal for friends. It was then silent between the two of us as we both tried to fall asleep. I was just about to when I heard the petite girl next to me whisper my name. "Hmm?" I hummed, too tired to open my eyes again or to form an actual sentence; however they snapped open when I felt her hug me.

"I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend to me and I'm sorry that I have been a burden to you. It's not that I'm unthankful for you trying to find a way to get me back home…I just don't want to see work yourself so hard for me. I rather you focus on passing your exorcist exam…then you can worry about me."

"But what if I don't pass the exorcist exam? If that happens not only will I be executed but you will be too. I rather have you back home before I take the exam so that if I fail-"

"You won't fail Rin; you have come such a long way. Not only do Kuro and Shura believe in you but I do too. I believe in you Rin." She repeated before giving me a ghost of a smile. Even though it wasn't a real smile it still made my heart skip a beat before it sped up. "Rock…"I murmured as I stared at her with awe. In that moment when our blue eyes clashed, I knew for sure that I had fallen for this girl; there was no doubt in my mind. When my eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes, I felt my heart rate beat faster and before I knew it I was slowly closing the distance between our lips. I was so close to connecting our lips but we both jolted back when we heard yelling coming from down stairs.

"Yer the worst fucking brother in the world ya know that!" We heard Shura yell after the sound of a door had shut. _Yukio must be home. _I thought as Rock and I stared at each other as we listened. "And why is that Shura?" We faintly heard my twin say but I could detect the aggravation in his voice.

"Rin, yer own twin, is fucking depressed because of the other idiots in that class have abandon him out of fear and yer no different! Damn it Yukio, ya only talk to the kid when it has to do with his training! No "I'm sorry brother that yer going through this," or "I'm here for ya Rin." The kid barely talks to anyone now since they are all afraid of him, and he is barely opening up to me or Rock! And when he finally finds a way to send Rock back he's going to be all alone since I will barely be around and ya don't fucking talk to him! I hope yer fucking happy with yerself Yukio!"

The sound of a door slamming then rang throughout the abandon dorm before I heard my brother curse. Black Rock Shooter and I just stayed very quiet as we listened to Yukio's footsteps as he climbed up the stairs to the floor that we were at. "Close your eyes and pretend to sleep." I whispered in Rock's ear before I wrapped my arms and tail around her waist as I closed my own eyes. The two of us forced our bodies to relax when we heard Yukio walk passed the door and opened the one to the room him and I usually share, especially when we heard him walk back to the front of this room and before opening the door. "Tch. Of course he's with _her_." We heard him muttered darkly before closing the door again and headed back to the other room. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard no more movement from my twin. I then tensed up when I realized two things: one, I was holding Rock very intimately and two, I nearly kissed her before the whole (one-sided) yelling match down stairs started. "Oh I-I'm sorry." I stuttered while I unwrapped my arms and tail from her with a deep blush. "It's okay Rin, good night." She whispered before closing her eyes; I did the same before falling asleep.

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter~

Everything went to hell the next day for raven haired duo. After Rin and Yukio got into a fight about how exorcists were slaughtering innocent demons, Yukio knocked Rin out and before Rock could do anything, the new Paladin pointed his gun at her. Black Rock Shooter had no doubt in her mind that the younger Okumura twin would have killed her right then but it seemed luck was on her side when Yukio received a phone call saying that Rin and her had to go to the Vatican Headquarters immediately. Once they were there though, Rock was separated from the unconscious boy. The other self was about to put up a fight when the Pope himself appeared and grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Listen here girl; I know you have the strength to kill us all but make any moves and your friend will be killed. Now be a good freak and follow the nice man behind you." He said in a sickly sweet tone. Not wanting them to kill Rin, Rock did what she was told and followed the exorcist to a holding cell similar to the one Shura had first taken her and Rin to question them. Once she was alone in the room she punched the wall in anger, leaving a nice new crater about the size of her, before she slumped to the ground in defeat. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Rin and her were there; the Vatican was going to kill them both. _So much for giving Rin a chance; Exorcist exam my ass! _She thought with a bitter chuckle. She stopped though when she realized that she just laughed for the first time in her life. _What is happening to me? I never have laughed before in my entire existence! _Placing her hand on her mouth from the surprising laughter that came out of nowhere, Rock's mind then wondered to other things that were bugging her lately; the most recent one being last night when Rin's face came really close to hers. This had confused her to no end especially when the half demon jerked away when they both heard Shura yelling. Rock then remembered how she decided to ask the older woman herself about it this morning…

_It was the next morning when Shura came back to the dorm. Seeing that Rin was in the shower Rock decided this was the best time to talk to the red and yellow haired exorcist alone. _

"_Shura, may I asked you something?"_

"_Ya just did Rock but sure." The older girl said teasingly as the younger's eyebrow twitched in annoyance._

"_Last night Rin and I were in bed-"_

"_Together? Please tell me ya two didn't do it." Shura groaned as Rock looked at her with bewilderment._

"_Yes we were together but what do you mean by "it"?" _

"_Sex, did ya two have sex?" Shura asked bluntly as the younger girl's eyes widen. Rock had read about it during her and Rin's anatomy class so she knew what sex was but was still surprised that Shura would even think that!_

"_No we did not have intercourse. I made Rin sleep in the same bed as me so I knew he would get some rest instead of staying up all night again."_

"_Oh okay, sorry for interrupting. So what happened?"_

"_Well I told Rin that I was thankful for him being my friend and to not to try too hard with getting me home and told him to focus on his exorcist exam instead. He then told me that he wanted to send me home before the exam in case he didn't pass, but I told him that you and Kuro believed in him and then I told him I believed that he was going to pass too. He just looked at me with wide eyes and started to lean his face really close to mine but backed off when we heard you and Yukio arguing. So what I want to know is what Rin was trying to do before we heard you two."_

_Once Rock finished her explanation she was startled to see a grin break out on Shura's face and it honestly crept her out a bit, especially when the older woman started to laugh. _

"_Ya know what sex is but ya don't know when someone is about to kiss ya? Ya crack me up Rock." _

"_I only know what sex is due to my anatomy class, but the teacher never told us what a kiss was!" Rock defended herself as the woman laughed harder._

"_A kiss is when a person who places their lips on another person's lips as a sign of affection."_

"_So Rin has affectionate feelings for me?"_

"_Pretty much but the question is do ya love him too?"_

_This is where Rock hesitated; she still didn't understand what love was and she told this to the woman before her._

"_Well love is, huh how to explain this? Love is the feeling of yer heart racing when yer with that special someone; just seeing or thinking about them makes ya just want to spend the rest of yer life with them. Love is when the person ya cherish is happy then yer happy; if they're in pain then ya are too and so on. It's also when ya would do anything for that person just for them to smile."_

"Just for them to smile huh?" Rock murmured to herself as she thought back on that discussion. Even though Black Rock Shooter now had a better idea on what love feels like, she was still confused if she felt that way towards Rin. All lot of what Shura said only reminded her on how she felt towards Mato. _Except for the heart racing part; I don't feel that towards her. I don't even think I feel that way towards Rin either…do I? And spending my whole life with them? Well I'm tied with Mato's existence, if she were to die then I would too…I don't really have a choice with Mato but Rin…I just don't know. _She thought with a sigh. It was simply too much to think about at the moment, she had more pressing matters at hand: saving Rin and herself from execution! Suddenly the door to the room she was in opened only to reveal the Pope and two tough looking exorcists accompanying him. "Come on freak, the demon wants to have a few words with you." He said with a bored tone. Just giving him a leveled glare Rock did what she was told. As one of the men stopped and used a key before opening a door, she realized that the place they were heading towards was the top of the True Cross Academy. _They are going to execute us here? _She thought and sure enough, when the four reached the top, dozens of exorcists were in the middle of drawing a huge, complex summoning circle while others positioned the bloodsucking weapons in specific spots. Blue eyes searched desperately for the half demon only to find him handcuffed while a bunch of exorcists guarded him. The teen looked extremely pissed at his current situation but once he locked eyes with Rock he seemed to calm down considerably.

"Make this quick, we haven't gotten all day." The Pope said gruffly before leaving the two alone; the band of exorcists also giving them some distance so that the two could talk privately. "Rock I'm so sorry. If I had never summoned you then you wouldn't be in this mess with me." Rin said sorrowfully as he looked at the ground in shame. "I'm a horrible friend."

"It's okay Rin; even if you had never summoned me I would have died by Black Gold Saw that day. So I want to thank you actually, because of you I got to live just a little bit longer. Thanks to you I have learned so much in these past few months being with you. You have shown me trust and companionship, and how to be friends with other people. So no Rin, you are not a horrible friend, you're anything but. I just wish that others could see that."

"You are too Rock, because of you I have managed to remain somewhat sane during these past few months." Rin admitted with a sad smile. "I actually got you something for being such a good friend. I would give it to you since it's in my pocket but as you can see my hands are kinda tied." Arching an eyebrow, Rock reached into said pocket and when she felt she had a grasp on something she pulled it out only to gasp. It was a silver necklace with a matching silver star pendant. "Open it up." Rin said softly as he pointed to the little clasp. Clicking it open, Rock was met with the picture of a grinning Rin who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders with Kuro on his head; the two raven haired teens being in their bathing suits in the photo. "I was going to give it to you before I sent you back to the Otherworld so that you didn't forget your time with me but I guessed that failed huh?" Rin said sheepishly as a light pink blush stained his cheeks. "Rin…thank you." Rock murmured before putting the necklace on; the feeling of it resting on her skin making her feel oddly happy. Her happiness was short lived though when the two heard one of the exorcists say that the summoning circle was completed. "Rin-mph!" She was cut off when the half demon placed a chaste kiss on her lips before giving her a smile that made her erratic heart clench painfully. "Good bye Black Rock Shooter…I love you." Was all Rin said before the band of exorcists dragged them apart. "Rin! Rin!" The other self cried out as she tried to rip herself out of the grip of her captors to get to her friend and she probably could have if seven very muscular men weren't dragging her. "Don't worry freak, you will be joining your boyfriend soon." Egin laughed manically when the petite girl was dragged to where he was sitting. Rock watched hopelessly as they strapped Rin up to a giant wooden X before the whole crowd along with the Pope started to chant; as they chanted the blood from the countless demons that were slaughtered started to ooze out of the piles of weapons before it started to move to the center of the circle.

Black Rock Shooter watched with horror as Egin pulled out Rin's blade and stabbed it into the ground; the impact of it sending a shock wave headed straight at the half demon. "Rin!" She cried out when the energy started to electrocute the teen. _No, this can't be how it ends! _The petite girl thought as she watched blood start to pour out of Rin's eyes and nose as he screamed in agony. As she watched the boy spew up blood, millions of images rammed her at once: of meeting Rin for the first time, seeing the boy smile and laugh with her and the rest of the class, the two of them playing with Kuro, Rin and Ukobach teaching her how to cook in the kitchen, and Shura letting them try beer for the first time even when they both found it disgusting. These memories made her happy since those were the times that her friend would smile. Then memories of the recent few months made their way into her mind: of everyone learning their secret, the looks of disgust or fear thrown their way ever day, the broken look in Rin's eyes…the pain of it all was worse than any injury that Rock had ever received. Then that look after Rin kissed her…all Rock wanted was for him to be happy again.

_**Love is when the person ya cherish is happy then yer happy; if they're in pain then ya are too and so on.**__**It's also when ya would do anything for that person just for them to smile.**_

Her eyes widened when Shura's words from earlier struck her out of the blue. They then softened as tears started to trickle down her face. "I am in love with him…" She murmured as a small smile graced her lips. Blue circular pattern eyes then harden with determination as she summoned her Rock Cannon; she was not going to let her friend die without a fight. And when Yukio showed up with the same determined look, Black Rock Shooter knew she was not alone.

Not this time.


	7. Chapter 6

_It's over, it's finally over. _Was my only thought as Kuro brought Yukio and I back to the ground after the two of us destroyed the Gehenna Gate. However the only thing that really concerned me at this point was Black Rock Shooter; I had asked her to stay behind to help protect Shura, Angel, and Shiemi as Yukio and I took off on Kuro. Earlier when Yukio first got possessed, Rock was having a one-on-one fight with the King of Demons before the rest of the gang had shown up. Although I was out cold for half the fight, I woke up in time just to see Satan set Rock on fire; I was so terrified that she was going to be killed for sure but my mind was blown away when she remained standing with blue flames engulfing her but having no effect on her whatsoever. Maybe it was due to the fact that she could wield blue flames as well but whatever the reason, I was glad that Satan didn't kill her. "Nii-san, I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you these past few months." Yukio murmured as we walked to the entrance of the True Cross Academy. "Honestly Yukio, I don't care anymore. I know I will always be hated; it should be me apologizing for making your life a living hell." I said not even looking at him yet I still did not miss the shock look he gave me at the corner of my eye. I then stumbled a bit as my gunshot wound from earlier started to sting as it took this moment to finally heal properly. "Don't." I snapped when I saw my twin coming to my aid. Even though I saved him from Satan, I wasn't ready to let him or anyone else back in yet so I wasn't letting him or anyone else help me.

_**Rin, do you want to ride on me until you regain some strength back? **_Kuro asked me with wide concerned eyes, I just shook my head no and straightened myself back up even if my body was protesting against it; it then just remained silent between the three of us until we stumbled upon Bon and them. They were all gasping about how Yukio was still alive but instantly became quiet when they saw me and this pissed me off to no end, especially when I could still see the fear they held for me in their eyes. I had just saved them from certain doom, but yet they were staring at me like I was the one who got possessed by the King of Demons himself! "Tch. I see I'm not wanted here. C'mon Kuro, let's go find Shura and Rock." I said while making a sharp 180 turn.

"Oi Rin!" Bon called out and when I sensed him reaching out to touch me I abruptly turned around and snatched his hand; I just gave him a harsh glare before pushing his hand away from me. "Do not touch me and do not call me by my first name Suguro." I said as he stared at me with wide eyes that quickly turned into a pissed off expression, yet I could still see the fear in them; I just scoffed and started walking away again.

"And why can't I?" He growled out, making me stop in my tracks. Was this guy for real? Did the last three and a half months not happen or something?

"Because only _friends_ can do that and as I recall _friends_ don't say that they have each others' backs but then abandon them out of fear." I said coldly as I looked at him from over my shoulder. I just grimly smirked when not just Bon but Yukio and the rest of them flinched before looking away shamefully. "That's what I thought." I muttered but before I could start walking again I heard someone call my name. Looking around, I saw that it was Shiemi who had called my name yet I did not look at her, I was too focused on the raven haired girl that followed behind her and Shura. Ignoring Shiemi, I ran past her and Shura only to stop in front of a worn out Black Rock Shooter. Unfortunately before I could say anything to her I started to feel light headed and the next thing I knew I blacked out.

When I came to again, I found myself in Rock's room. _Man I feel like shit._ I thought as my body ached, especially my torso. I then realized that I had no shirt on and from my waist to my chest was wrapped up in bandages; thankfully I still had my pants on. I was about to sit up but stopped when I felt a tug on my hand. Looking to see what had a hold of me, my eyes widen when I saw that it was Rock; my gaze softened though when I saw that she fell asleep kneeling by the bed while holding my hand with hers. I couldn't help but smile at the sight as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze; I let out a small gasp though when I saw that her face was tearstained. _She was crying?_ I didn't get to think too much on that when the petite girl started to stir. "Rin…?" She murmured as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her free hand but stopped though when she saw that I was also awake. "Rin!" She gasped and before I could say or do anything, Rock was hugging me for dear life. I was so shocked that I had no idea what to do but when the sounds of light sobbing came from Rock reached my ears I automatically drew her into my arms. "Shhh…it's okay, I'm here." I whispered soothingly in her ear as I gentle rubbed her back. The two of us just stayed like that for a while until the pigtail haired girl calmed back down.

"Rin…I thought I lost you. When you suddenly collapsed like that, it terrified me." She confessed as she looked up at me with tearful blue eyes. "It was painful enough to watch you suffer these past few months, but to watch you go through that horror that Egin did to you…I don't even want to think what would have happen if Yukio hadn't had offer to take your place instead."

"So that's what happened with my brother, remind me to kick his ass later. And I am sorry that I caused you pain, I just wanted to send you home so that you wouldn't have to deal with any of this…I just wanted you to be happy."

"Even if it meant sacrificing your own happiness by letting the only person that makes you happy leave you?!" She snapped as the fire in her left eye blazed angrily. It went out though when she saw I was taken aback by her sudden display of fury. "Rin, if I do leave I will only worry about you falling apart. I don't want to leave you knowing that you're miserable, I rather stay here where I can help you through this."

"But what about Mato, Rock? What if one of her loved ones gets possessed like Yomi did? If you're here with me then you won't be able to help her!" I snapped back as her eyes harden at the very thought of someone doing that to her human counterpart. I was surprised though when her circular pattern eyes filled with anguish when she looked back at me.

"But I don't want to leave you either Rin. You're my closest friend and…"

"And…?" I prompted when she didn't continue. When she started to hesitate I was going to ask her what was wrong but stopped when she kissed me, the very act had my face instantly catching on fire. "I love you too Rin Okumura." She whispered as our lips separated, a light blush dusting over her pale cheeks. "Rock…you really love me?" I asked with awe and when she shyly nodded her head I couldn't help but smile a true smile for the first time in months before kissing her again. _Her kisses are addicting, I can't get enough. _I thought as I gently cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. I then rested my forehead against hers when we both needed air; both of our cheeks were flushed as we gazed into each others' eyes. I then arched an eyebrow when her eyes flickered downwards before an adorable giggle escaped from her lips. "What's so funny?" I asked as she giggled some more.

"Your tail, it won't stop wagging; it tickles."

Sure enough when I glanced down my tail was wrapped around Rock's waist, the end of it moving from side to side like there was no tomorrow. "I-I'm so sorry! I s-swear it has a mind of its own!" I stuttered with embarrassment as I tried to get it to unwrap from her but stopped when Rock placed her hand on mine. "It's okay Rin, I actually like it when you do that…it makes me feel safe." She admitted with the most breath taking smile I had ever seen. Her smile alone made my heart skip a beat before it started to pound wildly. "So why am I here? Shouldn't I be at the hospital?" I asked once I realized the strange phenomenon and to also help calm down my racing heart.

"Your wounds were already healing themselves and plus the hospital is crowded with those injured from the attack, so Yukio brought you here before going off to help the other exorcists tend to the wounded." She explained. "I refused to leave your side even when the other Exwires were ordered to help find any injured people in the city. I've been waiting for you to wake up since this morning but I guess I fell asleep at one point…By the way how are you feeling?"

"Honestly I've felt worse, it's just these bandages are starting to annoy the shit out of me." I grumbled as I tried to get said bandages off my chest. Seeing me struggle, Black Rock Shooter let out a giggle before helping me unwrap them. "There, better now?" She asked once we got the stupid things off.

"Yeah, thanks."

That's when I noticed the situation we were in: she was practically in my lap with my tail around her waist while I was shirtless and the both of us were only inches away from each other. It did not help that she had one hand on my chest either, even if it was there to keep her balanced! She must have realized this too since not only could she probably felt my heart race under her palm but her cheeks began to burn. Before I was even aware what was going on my arms acted on their own accord and brought her closer to me until both of our chests were pressed against each others'; I had to stifle a groan as the contact set my body ablaze with desire. _Damn demon instincts and teenage hormones! _I cursed in my mind as the two teamed up against me as I struggled to control myself. I was brought out of my inner torment when I felt Rock put her forehead on mine, her calm blue eyes seeming to know what was wrong with me at the moment. "Your demon half…it wants to mark me as your mate doesn't it?" She asked softly as I blushed furiously trying to look anywhere but her out of embarrassment. Unfortunately she was right, my demon side was demanding me to take her and mark her as my mate but what confused me was why? I didn't have this strong urge before I told her I loved her, was it because she returned my feelings?

_Maybe because she's your ideal mate…_A voice that strangely sounded like the old man **(1)** whispered in my mind as images of Black Rock Shooter being engulfed in Satan's flames while remaining unharmed flashed before my eyes. "Yes…" I admitted with shame.

"Then why are you fighting it?"

I almost got whiplash when I snapped my head to look at her with alarm. "Rock are you kidding me? Don't you remember what we learned in class about demons mating?" I asked as she thought back to that lesson.

"Yes, that when a demon marks its mate it is usually in the middle of intercourse. What is wrong with that?" She asked with confusion as I nearly died from disbelief.

"Nothing is wrong with that it's just that we just confessed to each other! To do something like that would be going too fast. Rock, I want to take things slowly with you and mating is a giant step that we both must be willing to take."

"But your demon side is tormenting you from me just being next to you. Wouldn't it be easier for you to mark me now so you wouldn't be troubled by it?"

The one thing I hate about her: her damn logic, it was usually right.

"But Rock, we're both virgins, if I were to mate with you that means not only will you might not be able to enter Heaven **(2) **but you would lose your virginity. Once you lost that you can never get it back, would you really be okay with that? Not to mention if we mate we won't be able to stand being apart especially if you go back to the Otherworld and I'm here on Assiah."

There was no way in hell that I was going to force her into something like that unless she really wanted it and Rock seemed to have realized this too when she saw how serious I was being. _Dad is probably turning in his grave from how mature I'm being with this. _I thought absently as I waited for the petite girl's response.

"Then come to the Otherworld with me. I don't care if I can't go to Heaven or if I lose my virginity, I trust you Rin! As long as I am with you I don't care. At least in the Otherworld you wouldn't have to face such suffering from others on a daily basis."

Now that….I was not expecting. Would I be able to go with her? What about all my friends?

_What friends? They are all terrified of you; the only one that would miss you would be Shura. Plus if you leave you wouldn't be a burden to Yukio anymore._

Even though I felt horrible for thinking these kinds of thoughts it didn't escape the fact that they were true. Everyone was terrified of me so what was the point of staying?

"Okay I'll do it, but on one condition: Kuro gets to come with us." I said with a grin as her eyes lit up with joy before she snuggled up to me.

"Of course Rin, I wouldn't dream of leaving Kuro behind. And Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"You might want to mate with me now before Yukio or Shura shows up."

That got the demon in me going because the next thing I knew Rock was underneath me as I ravished her mouth. My body grew hotter as her small hands that were capable of deadly destruction roamed up and down my chest before she ran her fingers through my hair. "Rin!" She mewled as I started to leave a trail of kisses from her lips, to her chin, and finally her neck where I started to nibble the soft flesh there. The demon in me wanted more, more of her cries of pleasure, more of her taste on my tongue. So without even a second thought, I got rid of her tie before ripping her shirt open to reveal more of her pale skin. I stopped though when I saw what kind of bra she was wearing. "Black lace…_nice_." I purred as her face turned a light pink. "Shura made me get them." She grumbled but started to moan when I started to kiss her collar bone while my hands roamed to her back. When she arched her back so I could unclasp her bra, I let out a loud groan when her hips rubbed against my developing hard on; the heat from her own crotch making me that much harder. Quickly taking her shirt and bra off completely, I grabbed both of her hips and started to grind our sexes together. "A-Ah…_ahh_…R-Rin!" She cried out before she pulled my face towards hers to kiss me. While we were both panting into the kiss, I shoved my tongue into her mouth and slowly ran it over every crevice of her mouth before coaxing her tongue to play. The feeling of her tongue swirling around mine and the addicting taste of her mouth was driving me wild. And when we pulled away from each other, a thin string of saliva kept us connected as we stared at each other with half lidded eyes. I broke that strand though when I lowered my lips to her exposed chest and couldn't help but smirk into her skin when I placed kisses all over her breasts making her moan my name some more. I jumped a bit though when I felt one of her hands cup me through my pants while the other unbuttoned them.

Not stopping what I was doing, I glanced up at Black Rock Shooter to see a smirk of her own; the look sending a jolt of arousal to my groin from how sexy it looked on her. I nearly lost it when she slipped her hand into my boxers and began to stroke me. Instead I moaned into her skin before taking one of her nipples into my mouth and started to suck and nip at it. This just made her stroke my dick harder as she moaned out my name. _Shit if this continues I won't last that much longer._ I thought with a groan as another spike of pleasure ran through me as Rock continued to pump me. The funny thing was that before I could say anything she let go of me with an apologetic smile; I guess with us being so close these past few months we have learn how to read each other so well. "I love you." I murmured over and over again as I kissed her repeatedly, pouring all my feelings into each kiss. Rock just smiled and said she loved me too; she then giggled that my tail was tickling her again (since the damn thing didn't want to let go of her waist and was wagging). I just gave her a soft smile before I started a trail of kissing down her torso, making sure to spend extra time on her two scars which made her smile. God I loved it when she smiled, it was the most beautiful thing ever. Once I made it to the hem of her skirt, I gently took it off along with her black lace underwear (I seriously had to thank Shura later) before taking my own pants and boxers off. Honestly I would have imagine that the two of us would be shying away from each other since we were both nude but it didn't seem to bother either of us, instead we were exploring each others' bodies with our hands as we kissed again. In my eyes, Rock was the most beautiful girl I have ever met; sure she was pale and was a little on the flat chested side but to me she was perfect. Not even her scars bother me; it just proved to me that she was capable to stand on her own in a fight but that didn't mean I wasn't going to let her gain anymore if I could help it.

_She seems to like my tail too._ I thought with a pleasured groan as she stroked the base of it slowly. After a few more strokes of my tail I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her _now._ "R-Rock I can't hold back anymore." I panted as I stared deep into her blue, circular patterned eyes. "Then don't." She whispered back before giving me a peck on my lips. "I trust you Rin." Giving her a shaky nod, I slowly guided my tip to her womanhood before pushing into her entrance. We both let out moans from the spark that ignited from the simple contact before I continued pushing in, watching Rock's face for any signs of pain. I stopped when I felt I hit her barrier. "This is probably going to hurt." I warned but chuckled when she rolled her eyes at me.

"Rin, we both know that I've been in worse pain. I can handle it."

"If you say so." I murmured as I back out a little bit before thrusting my cock all the way in, breaking the barrier that made her a virgin. Rock just winched a bit as I groaned with delight; she was so tight around me and the heat was making me dizzy with pleasure. It took all my will power not to screw her into the mattress as I gave her time to get use to me being inside her. I nearly sobbed with relief when she gave me the go ahead to move. I started off slow for her to get use to it but as Rock wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her fingers in my hair while to kiss me again, that slow pace soon grew faster. "R-Rin t-there!" My love gasped when I struck a sensitive spot within her making her back arch as her face twisted in bliss. I just groaned as I felt her constrict around me every time I hit that spot. As I looked down at Rock to see her panting with a dark red blush on her pale cheeks, her ebony hair plastered to her face with sweat, the coiling feeling in my stomach became more intense from the erotic sight, especially when she would let out mewls of ecstasy. "R-Rin…I'm clo-"She broke off her sentence as she let out another moan. "Hah…ha…Me too." I panted as I felt my release closing in on me. Just after a few more thrusts we both came screaming each others' names before I bit into her shoulder. As soon as I did that I felt a strong pull on my very being before I felt my soul being intertwine with Black Rock Shooter's, and I had to admit it was an amazing feeling; I actually felt whole for the first time in months, years even. While Rock was catching her breath I licked her wound clean of her blue-black blood and smiled when a crescent shaped scar appeared after she healed. "Beautiful." Was all I could whisper as I kissed the area, smiling as I felt a shiver run through my mate's body as she let out a soft moan. I then rested my sweaty forehead against Rock's as we stared at each other lovingly. "Rin Okumura...I love you." She whispered with a gentle smile.

"And I love you Black Rock Shooter."

**(1) Thought it would be funny for Rin's conscious to sound like Shiro**

**(2) I borrowed this version of demon mating from Scarlett-sama who gave me permission. Thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 7

It has been a whole week since Satan attack the city and since then there had been no classes for the normal school or the Cram school; instead us Exwires spent most of the week either getting rid of the demons that poured from the Gehenna Gate or we were busy cleaning up the city and repairing it. During the entire week Black Rock Shooter and I slowly got used to being mates and the perks that came with it. For instance, ever since our souls have bounded together Rock is now able to hear Kuro speak as if she was a demon herself, and for me I could summon Kurikara like Rock did with her Rock Cannon or Black Blade; she explained to me that my sword was now a part of my soul like her weapons were to her so if the blade broke it would repair itself and I wouldn't go berserk. Not only that but we could speak telepathically with each other and can sense if the other is near or far. So far no one knew about us being mates except for Kuro but that was only because we told him the plan of the three of us going to the Otherworld. At first my familiar was unsure about it but I guessed he changed his mind when he saw how happy Rock and I were together. The only thing that sucked was that throughout the week Bon and them have been trying to get on my good side which only made me more pissed off at them and I told Rock this when we were in her room after a long day of exorcising demons from True Cross Academy Town.

"I mean instead of trying to get on my good side by offering to help out with our part of the cleanup I would have been at least somewhat content if they actually admit their errors and actually apologize. Geez and they say I'm the idiot!" I huffed as I glared at the book in my hands.

_**At least Yukio apologized, Rin. That has to count for something. **_Kuro pointed out as he stretched in my girlfriend's lap while she scratched the back of his ears absently, my familiar purring at the touch.

"Yeah but the asshole still doesn't seem to want to talk to me much." I said with annoyance as I flipped a page of my book. "And he can't use the excuse that he hasn't seen me much this week when we see each other every day and have plenty of time to talk."

"Maybe he still feels bad about how he has treated you, not to mention he's probably coping with the fact that he is now a half demon too. He also probably hates himself for what his actions have done to the city." Rock commented as I frowned.

"It's only because of me that he did what he did. I kept telling him that he could depend on me time and again but ever since I became a demon he thinks it's his job to protect me. I'm honestly getting tired of it; he nearly killed himself for that reason alone!" I nearly shouted as the image of him putting his own gun to his head while he was possessed by Satan flashed through my mind. It only got worse when the memory of my dad killing himself emerged too. I was brought back to reality when I felt Rock hug me as my body shook with sorrow. "Thank you." I murmured as I hugged her back once I calmed back down.

"No problem Rin."

"Well isn't this an adorable sight~" Mephisto said as we both froze.

_When the hell did he get here?_ I thought as we both looked at him only to see a giant smirk on his face. "Why are you here you damn clown?" I scowled at him as he pretended to look hurt.

"Is that really something you should say to a dear friend who may or may not have the answers to your problems?" He asked before waving around a mini black composition notebook. "But if you really don't want me around…"

"Damn it Mephisto what do you want?" I snapped as he grinned.

"I wanted to personally thank you for saving everyone from Satan, Rin Okumura. So I decided to find a journal of an old friend of mine that specialized in the study of Black Rock Shooter's kind and the Otherworld. You see she had a strong bond with her other self and would often travel to the Otherworld to study it and kept detailed records in her journal. And like you two she searched for a way to go to the Otherworld herself instead of seeing it through the eyes of her other self."

"You don't mean…your friend found a way?" I gasped as Rock and I looked at him with awe.

"Yes she did, and I took the liberty to translate all of the important things into this notebook here. I will give it to you but I want to ask you a question and want you to answer truthfully." The demonic principal said, suddenly serious which made me gulp.

"What do you want to know?"

"I have been sensing a strange link that has formed between the two of you recently…Have you two mated?" He asked as all the blood in my body ran cold. Quickly glancing at Rock, I saw that she was experiencing a similar feeling as me. **Should I tell him?** I asked her telepathically as her eyes glanced at me.

**I guess so, there's no use in lying to him of all people.**

"If I said yes would the two of us be in trouble?" I decided to ask as the principal thought about it.

"Not with me you wouldn't and the Vatican can't do anything about it since they owe you for saving Assiah. I think the only person you would be in trouble with would be your brother." He replied before smirking. "So should I take it by your question that you two are indeed mates?"

"…Yeah." I said softly as I took Rock's hand into mine before giving her a loving smile.

"So I take it that you two are going to elope then." Mephisto stated rather than asked as the two of us nodded our heads. "Well I guess I approve being your guardian and all."

Say what? He actually approved us to go to the Otherworld together?

Seeing our shocked expressions the purple haired demon just laughed before tossing me the black notebook; he then turned somber again. "It is your choice to become mates so I will not tear you two apart. However, I won't stop Yukio if he tries but I won't tell him you're mates either; that is up to you to tell him if you want to or not." He warned as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Rock called out making the demon principal stop before looking at us over his shoulder. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because even demons deserve happiness." He said as he glanced over at me; he then left. As soon as the other demon was gone, I quickly opened the notebook to see only two pages filled out of the entire book: the first one showing a summoning circle on how to get to the Otherworld and the other page with another circle to get back to Assiah. Returning to the first page I read the description underneath the summoning circle as Rock read over my shoulder:

_To activate the circle to open the portal to the Otherworld, the person must use either their blood or the blood of their other self to open it but only if the two were connected at one point; it only requires a small amount of blood however and you have to chant the phrase "Regna cetera vado _**(1)**_". _

"So we need my blood to get it to work. Let's hurry and do it before your brother gets back!" My mate said excitedly as she pulled out her original outfit from a draw of her desk. "What should I pack?" I asked just as excited. "Nothing much; in the Otherworld we don't need to eat or sleep to function…it's hard to explain. You might want to wear something that you're comfortable to fight in though." She said as I nodded. I then left the room so that she could change and entered mine and Yukio's room; Kuro following right behind me. _**Rin, you should bring the notebook just in case. **_My familiar meowed as I packed some things into a backpack. "Yeah we might need other things later on that we can't get in the Otherworld." I agreed as I threw the mini notebook in the bag too. I then stripped myself of my school uniform and pulled out a pair of my street clothes: basically a worn out pair of black jeans, a black wife beater, my favorite dark blue hoodie and black fingerless gloves, and my old gray sneakers. I had just finished putting on my gloves when my girlfriend came in with the outfit she wore when we first met. "Let's use the roof." I suggested as I grabbed some chalk out of my desk. So after saying goodbye to Ukobach, the three of us headed to the roof; as Rock and I drew the summoning circle on the ground Kuro kept watch for anyone heading towards the dorm. We were about done when the Cat Sith warned us that Yukio and Shura were coming. Letting out a curse, I told Kuro to get over here as Rock and I carefully placed ourselves in the center of the circle so not to ruin it. Once my familiar was perched on my shoulder, Rock took off one of her gloves to bite her thumb and let her blue-black blood hit the circle. "Regna cetera vado." We both chanted in unison and as soon as those words left our mouths, the three of us were engulfed in a bright blue light.

We were finally on our way to the Otherworld.

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter ~

Yukio and Shura were just walking up to the dorm when they saw a brilliant blue light flash on top of the roof. They both just glanced at each other with wide eyes before bolting into the building and up the stairs. Once they reached the roof however, the only thing that met the two exorcists was the night air. "What in the world just happened?" Yukio wonder aloud as he scanned the roof for any signs of what caused the weird illumination. He stopped when he felt Shura tap his shoulder before pointing to the floor with a grim look. There on the ground was a summoning circle with a single drop of bluish-black liquid. "Looks like Rin found a way to send Rock home." The woman said forlornly. _Nii-san…he must be miserable._ The younger Okumura twin thought with a pang of guilt. "I'm going to check on him." He murmured as he headed down stairs to the room him and his older brother shared, the red and yellow haired woman right behind him. "Nii-san are you oka-" The boy began to ask as he opened the door but stopped when he saw that no one was in the room. He then checked Rock's room to see that it was empty as well. Yukio began to panic when he didn't find his brother in the kitchen and eating area and when he searched the whole dorm his fear only got worse. "Shura I can't find him anywhere! He's not answering his phone! What if something bad happened to him?…Shura?" He asked once he saw the older exorcist standing there reading what appeared to be a note. _Oh dear God don't be a suicide note. _He prayed when she handed it to him with a shocked look. With shaky hands, the Doctor/Dragoon took it and began to read its contents:

_Dear Yukio and/or Shura,_

_If you haven't already guessed, I finally found a way to send Rock back home with a little help from a friend. However Rock wouldn't leave me here where I was miserable so we both decided that Kuro and I would go with her to the Otherworld. I figure since no one wants me around and I'm only a burden to you Yukio, that no one would miss me. Shura, if you are also reading this, I am sorry that I left without giving you a proper goodbye. You were the only other person besides Rock that cared about me and I will be eternally grateful for that. So this is goodbye._

_Hoping for the best for the both of you,_

_Rin Okumura_

_P.S. Shura make sure to keep an eye on Yukio for me all right?_

"He went with her…to the Otherworld?!" He yelled as pure fury shot through his veins. "Where are ya going?" Shura asked when the bespectacled teen took out a key before jamming it into his bedroom door. The younger Okumura didn't answer her; instead he yanked the door open to reveal Mephisto's office before storming up to the demon principal himself. "Did you know my brother was going to the Otherworld with Black Rock Shooter?!" He growled as he slammed the note on Mephisto's desk. After quickly reading the note himself, the purple haired demon couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I was that friend that helped give Rin what he needed."

"Yukio!" Shura gasped as the younger twin launched himself at Mephisto. Yet before the teen could even lay a finger on the Honorary Knight, the purple haired demon grabbed Yukio by the throat and smashed the teen's face into his desk and held the half demon there even when the boy struggled. "YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO?!" Yukio roared with anger as blue flames flickered off and on his body. The exorcist let out a yelp of pain when Mephisto dug his sharp nails into Yukio's neck in a warning to behave.

"Because Okumura-sensei, I owed him for saving the town from Satan and as his guardian I gave him permission to do what he pleased with the information I gave him to help Black Rock Shooter. But seeing that I also owe you since you saved the town too, I will give you the same information and permission to do as you please with it. However that is all I am willing to do to help, you will have to get your brother back yourself." He said seriously as he released the boy from his death hold. Mephisto then gave Yukio the same information that he gave Rin in the form of a little notebook as well. When the young Doctor read its contents he scowled; how was he going to activate the portal when he never has been connected to his other self or has the blood of an other self? Suddenly the memory of Black Rock Shooter introducing herself flooded his mind.

"_**My name is Black Rock Shooter…I am the "other self" of Kuroi, Mato."**_

"Oi! Where are ya going now?" Shura complained as she followed the younger Okumura out of Mephisto's office and once more he refused to answer her, he was too busy sending a text to Bon and them to meet him at the class room with one hand while with the other he used the key to get to Shiemi's place.

Less than a half hour later, all the Exwires were present but completely confused on why they were meeting their teacher this late, especially when they noticed both Rin and Black Rock Shooter were missing in action and how pissed their teacher looked.

"As you all know Black Rock Shooter is my brother's summoning. Ever since he has summoned her, Rin has been trying to find a way to send her back to her home, the Otherworld. Since Black Rock Shooter was not a demon, tearing the summoning paper had no effect to send her back. My brother finally found a way to send her back but unfortunately decided that he and his familiar Kuro were going to go with her."

"What?! That idiot actually went with her to the Otherworld?!" Bon yelled as the rest of the class (minus Takara, Shura, and Yukio) gasped. "Why would he do that?!"

"Well if I were in his shoes, I would too." Izumo said surprising everyone; however she just glared at them. "Well think about it! Just like he said: we abandoned him and still fear him even though he has proved that we could trust him! I am sick of the way we have treated him, so if he is happy being in the Otherworld then who are we to stop him?!"

"Because he is my brother damn it and I am not letting him live in a place like that!" Yukio snapped back as his flames flickered around him before going back out as he calmed himself. "Thanks to Sir Pheles, even though he was the one who helped my brother, I also know how to get to the Otherworld. I just wanted to let you all know before I go."

"W-What! You can't go by yourself! You'll get killed!" Shima gasped at their teacher.

"If you're going then we are too. Like Izumo-Chan said, it's our fault that Rin even went in the first place." Shiemi said seriously; all the other Exwires also agreed, even Shura too. Seeing all the guilt filled faces in the room, Yukio knew he couldn't say no to them. _Might as well tell them the bad news though._ He thought with a frown. "All right you can all come with me, but no one is going without a gun or sword at least. Black Rock Shooter's kind is not demons so chants will do them no harm, plus be prepared to fight for your lives; in the Otherworld they fight to the death." He warned them.

"So what's the game plan?" Shura asked. "How the hell are we gonna get there?"

"We will be using a summoning circle that will teleport us to the Otherworld; the only set back is how to activate it: one of us needs to be connected to our other self so that we can use our blood or our other self's blood to open the portal. Since no one here is connected to their other self we have a bit of a problem. However, since Black Rock Shooter has been connected to her human counterpart before she was able to open the portal so-"

"So we need to find her human counterpart and use her blood to get us there." Bon finished as Yukio nodded.

"But who is her counterpart?" Konekomaru asked. "And how will we find her?"

"Just leave that to me." Yukio said while fixing his glasses. "Just worry about what you are going to be packing for this trip. Meet me here tomorrow at noon, I should have the location of Black Rock Shooter's counterpart along with your weapons you are going to need. You are dismissed."

"Do ya really think this is gonna work Yukio?" Shura asked when the Exwires left.

"I don't know Shura, but I'm going to damn well try."

~BlueExorcistBlackRockShooter ~

As the bright blue light faded, Rock, Kuro, and I found ourselves in the middle of what looked like half of a bridge looking out to a post apocalyptic like world as the wind gently blew against us. I immediately felt a difference with myself, that I felt no longer tired or hungry; it was like a spell of rejuvenation was laid upon me. _So I guess that's what Rock meant that they didn't need to eat or sleep here. _I thought as I studied the bridge we were on. It looked run down and rusted out but was surprisingly holding up quite well. "I'm…home." Rock breathed as she took in everything, she then shook her head before giving me a smile. "No, _we're _home." She corrected before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I just smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist. _**Ewe guys, c'mon! Wait to do that kind of stuff when I'm not around! **_Kuro meowed jokingly as he hopped off my shoulder; I just rolled my eyes as Rock giggled. "So where to first, love?" I asked as she thought it over.

"I don't know; I usually just drift around since I really don't have a domain here."

"How about we look for a place to become our domain? With the three of us we could make sure no one comes near it." I suggested as I rubbed her lower back absentmindedly. "Maybe a place with an ocean so I can teach you how to swim."

"Unfortunately the only place that has an ocean around it is Black Gold Saw's domain…" She murmured as I growled making her look at me with alarm. "Sorry, I guess my demon side doesn't like the fact that you got hurt because of her and it doesn't help that I agree too." I said sheepishly as she smiled softly.

"It's okay Rin; it's the same for me too. When Amaimon attacked you like that at the theme park and then when Egin tried to sacrifice you, I really wanted to hurt them so that they would leave you alone." She admitted; her circular patterned eyes then lit up. "I just got an idea, let's go to Dead Master's domain; since she's not there anymore we can claim it as our own for now until we find someplace else!"

"But didn't you say that when you rescued Yomi that the place started to fall apart?"

"Only the Cathedral did but the rest should still be intact; it's about the size of True Cross Academy Town and it's not far from here."

"All right Kuro you heard her, time to get going!" I said with a grin as my (or is it our since Rock was now my mate?) familiar grew into his nekomata form. _**All right let's go!**_ He meowed as I helped Rock get on him first before joining her. So after Rock gave the Cat Sith the directions the three of us were on our way. As the scenery changed around us as Kuro ran, I couldn't help but glance at my lover every once in a while. When my eye caught sight of the silver star necklace I gave her flying around as Kuro ran, the sight of it warmed my heart. "There it is!" Rock said as we passed a graveyard of nameless crosses. Kuro just stopped in time because if he would have gone any further the three of us would be plummeting a thousand or so feet into a mile wide crater. "Whoa, you fought Dead Master here?" I gasped as I stared at the sight before me. Inside the giant crater was a small city made completely out of stone and at the highest point of it I could see where the Cathedral that was once Dead Master's home stood; now it was ruins. "Yes, as you can imagine it was quite difficult to reach the highest point." She said as Kuro began to take one of the many paths that lead down to the stone city. Once the three of us reached a point where it was too narrow for Kuro to be in his nekomata form, Rock and I got off of him before he returned to normal size and started to scale the place. "So Rock, I was wondering…Have you connected with Mato yet?" I huffed after I had to jump up about fifteen feet to reach the next area to head up the main hill. _I'm definitely going to get a work out here. _I thought as I felt a dull ache beginning to form in my legs from all the power jumping. "Now that you mention it, I have felt our connection reestablish itself but it's not as strong as it was before." She said with a slight frown as we gradually made our way up to where the Cathedral used to be.

"Maybe you have to give it some time, you did just get back." I pointed out as the three of us finally reached the fallen church. I then noticed on the ground went from plain stone to checkerboard pattern as we walked up to the crumbled building. _Now that I think about it the ground by the crosses earlier also were checkerboard. _I thought as we sat on what used to be a wall. "I don't think that's it-"

**Black Rock Shooter! I need you! **An unfamiliar voice cried out as Rock's eyes widen. "Mato!" She gasped as she clutched her chest. Suddenly the two of us started to glow in a blue light and for a brief second I thought the two of us were going back to Assiah but when I blinked I saw that Rock and I were in a void-like area that stretched on forever. Rock seemed to be surprised that I was with her but before she could say anything about it we both heard a gasp behind us. Turning around, the two of us were met face-to-face with a girl that looked exactly like Rock except for the fact that she was shorter and her pigtails weren't as long as Rock's; that and her eyes were normal like mine too. "B-Black Rock Shooter, w-who is that?" Mato stuttered as she backed away from me. "And why does he have a tail?"

Oops, forgot about that.

Instead of answering her human counterpart, Rock went up to her and placed her forehead against Mato's. As she did this, I saw Mato's eyes become hazy as if she was in a trance. **What did you just do?** I asked my mate telepathically once she stepped away from a dazed Mato. **I showed her my memories of the past four months. **She replied as I stared at her with horror. Did that mean that she also showed Mato when we had sex? **I did not show her that part, just that we confessed to each other and our discussion of becoming mates. **She reassured me when she realized what my look of horror meant. _But it still implies that we did it though. _I thought as Mato looked at the two of us with a light blush. However she surprised me by giving me a hug. "Thank you." She said with a grin. "For what?" I asked as she looked up at me with bright blue eyes.

"For making Black Rock Shooter happy; it makes me glad to see her like that." She replied before getting a mischievous look on her face. "So does that mean I can call you Rin-Nii since you're technically my brother-in-law now?" This had Rock laughing hysterically as I stared at Mato with my jaw nearly hitting the ground. "She's does have a point Rin since mating is a form of marriage for demons and Mato and I could be consider as sisters in a sense." My girlfriend pointed out; I just continued to flap my mouth like a fish before I got out of my shock. "I guess so?" I said with a chuckle as Mato cheered before hugging me again. "Mato, didn't you call me for something?" Rock asked as her human counterpart came close to tears.

"It's Yuu! She's missing!"

Oh boy…

**(1) Regna cetera vado is a rough translation of "To the realm of others I go" in Latin**


	9. Chapter 8

The clock in the Cram school classroom had just struck noon when the door opened to reveal Okumura and Kirigakure-sensei. All the Exwires noticed that the former of the two looked exhausted but somewhat content as he handed them all small handguns and knives that they could hide on their person. The younger Okumura twin then handed them a picture of a girl who looked like Black Rock Shooter but with obvious differences.

"The girl in the photo is one Kuroi, Mato; she is in her second year of junior high school in a small town not far from Tokyo. As you can obviously tell, she looks very similar to her other self." Yukio explained dryly as each Exwire studied the picture. "And unfortunately I do not have a key for that town. However, I do have one for a town nearby it so we can go there and take the train."

"Then let's get going already. The more time we waste here the more likely Rin is gonna die." Shura huffed as the younger exorcist grabbed the key to get to the town near Mato's. Once the group was there they made their way to the train station and after paying for their tickets, the Exwires and their two senseis boarded the train for the hour long ride.

Meanwhile Mato was at school but instead of paying attention in class like she was suppose to, she was too busy going over what had happened in the void of merging yesterday…

_Mato and Black Rock Shooter went to merge with one another again so that she could accompany her other self and Rin to find Yuu only to find out that they couldn't anymore; this had the junior high school girl in hysterics. "Why won't it work?" She cried after the two tried a few more times. It was like there was an invisible wall between her and Rock now and every time Mato tried to connect with her other self it felt like she was being pushed back out of Rock's body by force. After the two girls tried one last time, Mato noticed that Rin's pupils had turned red and his fists were scrunched to the point that they were shaking; his tail was also swishing back and forth with aggravation. Rock seemed to have noticed this too and asked her mate what was wrong._

"_Sorry, it's just every time you two try to merge it feels like mine and Rock's bond is being violated and it's pissing my demon half off pretty badly…no offense Mato." He said through clenched teeth as he tried to calm himself down; Mato just stared at him with wide eyes before apologizing profusely, yet stopped when Rin let out a rough chuckle. "It's okay, you didn't know but please don't keep trying to merge with Rock, it's hard to hold back my demonic side."_

"_I think I understand why we can't merge now Mato, it must be due to Rin and I being mates and how our souls are now intertwine." Rock said as realization dawned on her. "That could also explain why Rin is here too; since the two of us are now a part of one another he was brought here when you called for me."_

"_Maybe that's why you felt that your and Mato's bond wasn't as strong as it used to be." Rin added. "It could also explain why Kuro didn't appear here either since he is not connected to you or Mato."_

"_So does that mean I can't help to get Yuu back?" Mato said tearfully, suddenly feeling useless. The feeling only got worse when her other self nodded sadly. _

"_Unfortunately, but don't worry, when we find Yuu I'll call out to you so that you can take her back to the real world. But until then just wait for us." Rock said while giving her human counterpart a hug. _

"_Okay…" Mato murmured before looking at Rin. "Make sure to protect her Rin, and please bring Yuu back safely." The half demon just gave her a thumbs up as the three of them started to glow a bright blue, Mato then found herself back at her favorite place that had a view of her hometown…_

To say that Mato was worried was an understatement, she was terrified. Even though she only knew about her other self for a while she has grown fond of the cannon wielding girl; she was like an older sister to Mato and the same thing went for Rin. Albeit she only knows what he is like due to Black Rock Shooter's memories of him, Mato instantly felt like she has known him forever and didn't want either of them getting hurt. _I wonder how Rin-Nii and Black Rock Shooter are doing. _She thought with distress, she was brought out of her thoughts though when familiar green eyes appeared in her line of vision.

"Mato are you okay? Classes are over for the day and you're still sitting here." Yomi, her best friend of nearly two years now, said with concern. The taller girl only grew more concerned when her friend shook her head no.

"I'm worried about Yuu, she's been gone for nearly three days now…" Mato murmured sadly as Yomi nodded with understanding.

"How about we go to the hill since we don't have practice today? Then you can finish telling me about this Rin guy." Yomi suggested as the two made their way towards the train station to get to the other side of town. Ever since Yomi disappeared and was possessed by her other self, she knew about the Otherworld and Black Rock Shooter so Mato had no problem talking to her about it. Yomi also understood that what happened to her was now happening to Yuu. _Maybe this jealousy thing with being Mato's friend will finally end when Yuu comes back._ The green eyed girl thought as the train came to a stop. As the two girls made their way to their favorite spot of the town Yomi thought back to the time she came back from the Otherworld and how she noticed a difference with herself. Before she went she was full of jealousy of Yuu and Mato's friendship and how she felt like she was being left out. It was the jealousy that eventually got her possessed by Dead Master but once her other self was destroyed all the envy she felt towards Yuu vanished; once that was all gone Yomi actually wanted to become friends with the basketball team manager. She was brought out of her musings though when she and Mato finally reached the top of the hill.

"So to recap from what you told me this morning: Black Rock Shooter was brought to the real world about four months ago by accident by a boy named Okumura, Rin."

"Yes."

"And he is training to become an exorcist but is ironically the Son of Satan but is actually a good guy who is half demon half human."

"Yup."

"And Black Rock Shooter and him fell in love and became mates?" Yomi said uncertainly as Mato's face became a light pink, but not as nearly as dark as she was this morning when she had to explain how demon mating works thanks to Rock's memories. Taking that as a yes, Yomi continued her review. "And since they are mates it affects your bond with Black Rock Shooter to the point that the two of you can't merge together anymore but yet you still can call out to each other."

"Yes and honestly I'm worried for those two, I know they are both tough but it frustrates me that I can't see what is going on over there. Even though Rock was in control when we merged at least I could see what was happening through her eyes!" Mato whined but calmed herself down when she remembered how happy Rock and Rin looked together. "But if Black Rock Shooter is happy then I can't complain; and based off of her memories of the last four months with Rin-Nii, she makes him happy too."

"I kind of wish I could meet him, he sounds like a nice boy from what you have told me this morning. I just can't believe he was treated so horribly for something he had no control over." Yomi murmured with disgust as Mato nodded her head in agreement. The memories from her other self flashed before her eyes of how Rin went from a happy boy to a depressed teenager; it honestly made her angry. To treat someone like that, especially after they trusted you with their secret, was just not right.

_Rin-Nii probably would have killed himself if he never had mated with Rock or gone with her. _

That was the only thought that ran through Mato's mind and it honestly scared her since it was most likely true. Yomi on the other hand was wondering how long it was going to take for someone to realize that Rin and Black Rock Shooter were missing.

"Kuroi, Mato?"

_Obviously it didn't take long. _Yomi thought as she and Mato turned around to see a group of seven teens and a busty older woman. They were all dressed in school uniforms except for one boy with glasses who wore a black trench coat, and the woman wore a red bikini as a top, shorts, knee-high socks and boots, and a black jacket. At the corner of her eye, Yomi noticed a look of barely contained fury in her friend's eyes that was being directed at the group. _These must be Rin's friends then._ She concluded as Mato continued to glare at them.

"I'm Okumura, Yukio and-" The boy with the glasses began to say but the pigtailed girl cut him off.

"I know who you people are; you're the jerks who made Black Rock Shooter and Rin-Nii miserable!" She hissed as the group looked at her with shock.

"How do you know us?" A boy with brown hair with a single blonde streak asked.

"Rock showed me her memories of the past four months when we reconnected! How could you guys treat them that bad?! They trusted you guys but you abandoned both of them! What kind of friends are you?!" Mato yelled at them.

_I have never seen Mato so mad before, but I honestly don't blame her since I'm angry with them too and I didn't even see Black Rock Shooter's memories! _Yomi thought as she glared at the group too; she had no doubt that if they were here for Mato then something bad was going to happen to her friend. "Why are you even here? Mato did nothing to you guys so just leave us alone!" She snapped as she stood between them and her friend.

"No but her other self took my brother away from me!" Yukio yelled back as bright blue flames nearly engulfed him; they disappeared though when he took a deep breath and collected himself. "All we need is a drop of Kuroi-san's blood to open the portal to the Otherworld."

"NO!" Mato and Yomi yelled in unison, effectively shocking the True Cross group again from the furious tone of the two girls' voices.

"You will not touch her if I have anything to say about it!" Yomi said, shielding her friend even more from the group.

"And I will never give you even a single drop of my blood! You will only drag Rin-Nii back to the real world where you will make him miserable again! And I refuse to have you separate him and Black Rock Shooter!" Mato said with determination.

This seemed to piss off the bespectacled boy because once again blue flames started to flicker along his body as his pupils turned blood red. "Too bad because no matter what I will bring my brother back to where he belongs! And quit calling Rin that! He's not your brother, he's mine!" He growled and with a blink of an eye he appeared in front of the two junior high school students. Before Yomi could do anything to protect her friend, Yukio took out a syringe needle and stuck it in Mato's arm; he then took it out once the small vial was full of red liquid. Yomi was going to smack him across the face but he was already back with his group who looked surprised at his actions. "Let's go, I don't want to waste anymore time here." He said as the group started to walk off, leaving an outraged Mato and Yomi behind.

"That jerk! How dare he do that?!" Yomi hissed as Mato clutched the spot that the boy stabbed the needle into.

"I say we follow them; I am not letting them hurt Rin-Nii and Rock again!" The basketball player snapped as she and her friend took off after the group. The two girls stopped and hid behind a corner as they watched the Exwires and the two exorcists stop in front of a random door. As Yukio used a key to open it and the rest of them went in, Mato and Yomi quickly reached the door and stopped it from closing. Mato then opened it to what looked like the inside of a dorm building. Recognizing it as Rin's dorm at True Cross Academy from Black Rock Shooter's memories, it didn't take long for the pigtail girl to realize where the group of training exorcists was going to draw the summoning circle. Yomi on the other hand was amazed even though her friend explained how exorcists' keys work to her this morning when Mato was telling her about Rin. She snapped out of it though when Mato pulled her to the stairs that lead to the roof. Instead of barging in on the group, the two girls opened the door to the roof just enough to watch them draw the summoning circle.

"When they activate it, we'll jump in with them." Mato whispered to the green eyed girl. "Then we can try to warn Rin-Nii and Rock and maybe even help save Yuu."

Yomi just nodded her head in understanding as the two continued to watch the group of Exwires and exorcists. When all of them stepped into the circle and Yukio squirted Mato's blood onto the ground, the two girls bolted to them just as they all finished chanting. Yomi held onto her friend as the two of them, plus the group, were engulfed in a bright blue light. When she opened her eyes, Yomi found herself, along with her friend and the others, in the familiar post apocalyptic land known as the Otherworld. The two girls then were met with eight pairs of shocked faces from the exorcist group directed at them. However, the looks disappeared from Yukio and the older woman and were replaced by anger.

"What the hell were ya two thinking?!" The woman yelled at them.

"How did you even follow us her-" Yukio didn't get to finished when Mato picked up a rock and threw it right at his face but unfortunately he just caught it and crushed it with ease. Mato and Yomi though took that moment to run away from the group and when Yukio and the others tried to chase after the girls, Mato and Yomi lead the exorcists in the wooded area of the Otherworld. The two then quickly stopped and hid in the base of one of the dead trees and once they saw the group of teens and the busty woman ran by, they got out and ran the opposite direction. Ironically the two found themselves at the edge of the crater that was once Yomi's other self's domain a little while later.

"I think we lost them." Mato huffed as she plopped down to relax a bit, her best friend joining her.

"Yeah, but for how long though?" The taller of the two wondered aloud. "And how are we even going to find Black Rock Shooter and Rin to warn them?"

"That's easy, I'll just use my bond with Rock to track her down! I can already sense which direction she's in!" Mato explained with a grin as she pointed east of the two girls. Seeing that they had no other lead and that Yomi trusted Mato's instinct, the two girls headed in that direction.

What they didn't know was that a pair of red eyes was watching their every move….


End file.
